The Lottery
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope Garcia wins the lottery and gets a bodyguard, will unseen forces pull them apart or will they beat the odds and stay together?
1. Chapter 1

The Lottery-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sat looking out her apartment window wondering what she was going to do with her life, she lost her last job when the company closed and she was a week away from losing her apartment. She looked down at the lottery ticket in her hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed it and said, "you have to be the winning ticket, you just have to be".

She looked at her watch and said, "it's almost time for the winning lottery numbers, she headed over toward her couch and sat down and picked up her remote and turned the tv on. She sat back and closed her eyes hoping that once the winning numbers were called that everything in her life would change for the better".

Derek Morgan walks into his house and takes his jacket off and hangs it up on the coat rack and walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around his on again off again girlfriend Savannah". She turns around and said, "welcome home honey, I hope that you're hungry", he smiled and said, "I'm starved but how did you get in here"?, she said, "wellllll your super let me inside, I hope that it was alright"?, he took a sip of his beer and mumbled, "yeah it's alright".

Savannah said, "are you tired, because if you are I can give you a massage", he said ,"nah I'm good but thanks", she turned around and started taking dinner up. She walked it over to the table and sat it down in front of him and said, "here you go my love", he looked up at her and said,  
"thanks, it looks delicious".

She sat down beside him and said, "Derek honey we need to talk", he looked up at her and said, "oh really, what about this time"?, she put her hand on his and said, "I'm not getting any younger and I know that we have been seeing each other for a while again and I want to settle down and start a family".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "Savannah, I'm not ready to settle down and I know that we have talked about this before and you said that you understood". She stood up and said, "well I don't, I want to marry you and have your babies, what's so wrong with that"?, he stood up and said, "there is nothing wrong with you wanting to get married or starting a family, it's just that I'm not the man in that family photograph that you are wanting".

She said, "I know you love me Derek", he laughed and said, "Savannah tonight is not the night for this fight, I just need", she said, "what you need is to get a fucking job and settle down". He laughed and said, "I do have a job, I'm a police officer that specializes on protective details and you know that".

She threw up her hand and said, "that's it Derek, you make your choice now, either we get married or we're over", he took a big sip of his beer and said, "well sweetheart if you are putting it that way, GET OUT". She pushed him and said, "that's it, we're through" before heading toward the door.

Derek laughed and said, "boy do you have that shot right", after she left he cleaned up the dishes and pulled out the cold pizza from the night before and carried it over to the couch and sat down and turned on the tv. He took a bite of pizza and watched as the woman from the lotto came on and said, "alright it's Wednesday night and you know what that means".

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "yeah it's time to get some poor suckers hopes up that they are going to win", the lady said, "alright tonights winning lotto amount the largest in Virginia history at a whopping $500,000.00". Derek took a sip of beer and said, "damn maybe I should have bought a ticket", he then chuckled as he sat back against the couch.

Penelope sighed as she closed her eyes and said, "please please let me win", she opened her eyes and watched as the first colored ball was pulled and the woman said, "the first number on tonights lotto is 35". Penelope smiled as the woman said, "the second number is 20", Penelope couldn't believe it, she actually had the first two numbers.

The lotto lady said, "lotto number three is 18", she took a deep breath and said, "oh my god, oh my god", the next number was called as the woman said, "the next number is 47". The announcer said, "and the final number tonight in the winning lotto isssss" and Penelope watched as the last ball stopped.

Penelope watched and listened as the announcer said, "10, so ladies and gentlemen the winning lottery numbers are 35, 20, 18, 47 and 10", she jumped up and down and started screaming when she saw all of those numbers on her ticket. She sat down and said, "oh my god, oh my god, I just won the lottery".

She picked up her cell and dialed a number and after a few rings she said, "OH MY GOD JAYJE, I JUST WON THE LOTTERY" 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys but in the first chapter I meant to put 500 million dollars instead of 500 thousand

The Lottery-Ch 2

JJ said, "wait, wait, slow down, what are you saying Garcie"?, Penelope said, "th th the lottery, I just won it", she jumped up off the bed leaving her husband wondering what was happening. Reid looked at her and said, "what's wrong is she hurt"?, JJ capped her hand over the phone and said, "Garcie just won the lottery".

Reid jumped up and ran over to her and said, "she whatttt"?, JJ laughed and said, "she won the lottery", Reid said, "the lottery as in the biggest lottery in the state of Virginas history"?, Penelope laughed and said, "tell him that would be the one". Reid leaned in and said, "that's great Garcia, congratulations".

Penelope said, "will you and Reid go with me to the lottery headquarters tomorrow"?, JJ said, "of course we will honey, it would be our pleasure to go with you". Reid said, "maybe we should get Hotch to come with us, he is a lawyer after all", Penelope said, "Hotch, who's that"?, JJ said,  
"he is a lawyer that Reid knows and he is suppose to be one of the best".

Penelope said, "do you think he would come with us"?, Reid said, "I'll go into another room and call him and see if he is free", he then picked up his cell and headed through their house". Hotch was playing with his son when his cell rang so her handed his son to his wife Emily and hit the talk button and said, "Hotchner".

Reid said, "hey Hotch sorry to bother you but I have a friend that needs your help", he walked through the house and said, "what kind of help does your friend need"?, Reid laughed and said, "well she just won the lottery and she". Hotch said, "THE LOTTERY"?, he laughed and said, "that would be the one".

Hotch said, "she is a very lucky girl, what can I do to help"?, Reid said, "we are heading to the lotto headquarters in the morning and we were hoping that you could come with us to make sure that everything is on the up and up". He smiled and said, "sure I can go, my schedule is free tomorrow, what time do you want to leave"?, he walked back into the bedroom and said, "what time does she want to leave"?, JJ said, "honey Reid wants to know what time we are leaving"?, she took a deep breath and said, "it doesn't matter, whenever you ae all ready".

JJ looked at Reid and said, "she said whatever time we can all get ready", Reid said, "how about we get up and get an early start because the ride will take several hours". JJ said, "honey why don't you come here and stay tonight and we will get up and get an early start tomorrow", she said, "I'll pack a bag and be there in a few minutes".

Before she hung the phone up she said, "thanks Jayje, thank you and Spencer so much, I will never forget you for this", JJ laughed and said, "you are welcome honey". Reid smiled and said, "Penelope is going to come here and stay all night with us so we can get an early start so how about we meet you at your office at like 7:30"?, he said, "that's fine I see you then but have you thought about maybe getting her some security because you know that when people find out who won the lottery every crazy out there is going to start pestering her".

Reid said, "do you know anybody that you can suggest"?, he grinned and said, "as a matter of fact I do he is an excellent guard and this is his speciality". Reid said, "is there anyway that you can get in touch with him and see if he can come with us"?, Hotch said, "I will call him right now and see if he is available"

JJ looked at Reid and said, "what are you two talking about"?, Reid said, "Hotch suggested that we get a bodyguard for Garcia", JJ nodded her head and said, "that is a great idea because once it gets out that she is the winner she is going to be bombarded with crazies". Hotch said,  
"I'll see you all in the morning".

Reid said, "thanks again Hotch", he grinned and said, "anytime Spencer" before the call ended, he then pulled out his address book and quickly dialed a number and after a few rings her heard, "Morgan". Hotch said, "Derek, this is Aaron Hotchner, do you remember me"?, he said, "yeah sure I remember you".

Hotch took a deep breath and said, "are you working right now"?, he said, "no right now I'm between jobs, why do you need me for a job"?, he grinned and said, "as a matter of fact I do, can you meet me in the morning about 7:00"?, he said, "sure I can be there", Hotch said, "good I will fill you in on all the specifics in the morning".

Derek said, "alright Hotch, "I'll see you in the morning", Hotch grinned and said, "thanks Derek" and after the call ended he plopped down on the couch wondering about his newest job. Meanwhile across town Penelope was trying to pick out an outfit for the next morning when there was a knock at the door.

She walked through her apartment and said, "who is it"?, the man on the other side of the door laughed and said, "honey open the door it's me Sam". She rolled her eyes and stepped back and opened her door and said, "Sam, what are you doing here"?, he kissed her lips gently before walking around her and said, "I'm hear to give you another chance".

She turned around and said, "another chance I don't want another chance, when I caught you cheating on me and kicked your ass to the curb that meant that WE WERE OVERRRRRR". He put his hand on her knee and said, "now now honey you didn't mean it", she stood up and said, "I meant it then and I mean it now".

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and said, "you are it for me Penelope and I'm not going to let anything come between us", she tried to pull away from him but he slammed her back against the wall and said, "you're mine now and forever" he then crashed his lips against hers as he started pulling at her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lottery-Ch 3

Penelope felt her heart racing as she felt her skirt being ripped away, Sam was going to rape her if she couldn't get away she started trying to get away, she was scratching and clawing at him. He finally pulled away but it was only to slap her, he said, "honey don't make me mad, you know how I get".

She said, "pl pl please don't hurt me", he caressed the side of her breast and said, "I don't want to hurt you honey, I just want to love you forever and ever". Penelope said, "I don't want to be with you Sam, I can't trust you, once a cheater always a cheater", he took her face in his hands and said, "it's sweet that you think you have a choice in the matter", he then crashed his lips to hers.

Sam ripped the front of her shirt open and said, "this body is mine, it always has been and it always will be" he then leaned down and started kissing the valley between her breasts. She looked around her and the only thing she saw that she could use against Sam was a huge crystal vase that was sitting on the shelf.

She felt his other hand making it's way up her thigh and when he slid a finger inside her panties she grabbed the vase and shattered it on his head. She screamed as he looked at her and said, "bitch" before falling to the ground, she ran past him and quickly grabbed her bag and after making sure he was still out she grabbed her cell, keys and purse and ran out of the apartment leaving an unconscious Sam on her floor.

She ran to her car and with tears in her eyes hopped into her car and locked the door, she put the keys in the ignition and roared out of the parking lot. She didn't even realize that she was at JJ's house until Reid finally got her attention after knocking on her window for several minutes.

After she opened the door Reid looked at the bruises on her face and said, "Garcia what the hell happened to you"?, she got out of the car and held her shirt together and said, "S S Sam, he he tr tried to". JJ wrapped a coat around Penelope and said, "come on honey let's get you inside".

Reid grabbed her bag and followed the girls into the house, once he made sure the door was locked he walked over and said, "did Sam rape you Garcia"?, she looked up at him and shook her head and said, "no I hit him in the head with the crystal vase you got me for my birthday". JJ said, "where is he now"?, she said, "the last time I saw him he was laying unconscious on my floor".

Reid walked into the other room and pulled out his cell and called the police and told them what happened and got them headed toward Penelopes apartment. He was told that the police would follow up with Penelope at their house and to not let her bath until after they got to check her out and take pictures for proof of the attack.

When the call ended Reid walked into the living room and his heart broke when he saw how broken and devasted Penelope was, he caught the girls up about calling the police before going into the kitchen to fix some tea for Penelope. JJ sat and held Penelope in her arms rocking her back and forth until Reid came back into the room with the tea.

After she took a few sips JJ said, "why don't you tell us what happened"?, she took a deep breath and told them everything that happened from the time she got off the phone with JJ until she got to their house. JJ said, "ohhhh honey I'm so sorry that this happened to you", she looked up at JJ and wiped the tears away and said, "I tried to get him to leave Jayje but he wouldn't and he said that he wanted to be with me forever and when I told him I didn't want him he laughed at me and told me it was sweet that I thought I had a choice in the matter".

Reid said, "we will get him Garcia and he will pay for what he did to you, I promise", she laid her head back against the couch and closed her eyes until there was a knock at the door a few minutes later. Reid walked over and opened the door and let the officers inside, he said, "she's in the living room right through that door" and he watched as they walked through the room.

Penelope told the officers everything that happend and after several pictures of her bruises were taken they stood to leave, when they started walking out of the room she said, "were you able to find Sam"?, the officer said, "no mam, when we got there he was gone". She said, "h h he was gone"?, the officer said, "yes mam, the only thing left was some blood on the floor that we are assuming came from him".

JJ wrapped her arm around Penelopes shoulder and said, "they'll find him honey, they will", the female officer said, "we now have a description of his car and we will find him mam". Penelope weakly smiled and said, "when you find him will you please let me know"?, then nodded their head yes and one said, "yes mam we will notify you immediately" before they turned and headed through the house with Reid right behind them.

JJ looked at her and said, "would you like to take a hot bath"?, she said, "yes please", she said, "okay Garcie come with me and we'll get you some of that honeysuckly bubble bath that you like". She smiled as she followed JJ up the stairs toward the bathroom, once they stepped inside the room JJ turned on the water and poured the bubble bath into the water and twirled it around and soon the tub was filled with bubbles.

Penelope sighed and said, "thanks Jayje, thanks for everything", she smiled and said, "you're welcome sweetie, I'll be downstairs if you need anything". Penelope smiled and nodded her head as JJ shut the bathroom door behind her, Penelope then removed her clothes and slowly stepped into the bubble filled tub and sat down.

She sighed happily as the hot water cascaded all over her tired and aching body, she laid her head back and closed her eyes as she tried to put the memories of the nights events with Sam behind her. Meanwhile across town Sam walked into his apartment with his hand on the back of his head.

He slammed the door shut and said, "bitch you are gonna pay for that", he took a towel and held it to his head and said, "if I can't have you then nobody will" he then ripped up a picture of the two of them together and tossed it in the air like confetti before heading through his place to get cleaned , the only thing he knew was that he was going to find her and make her pay and pay she would.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lottery-Ch 4

The next morning Penelope woke up and grimaced when she touched her face, she dreaded to get up and look at her face in the mirror because she knew that her face had to be bruised. She threw the cover back and got up and made her way into the bathroom and she gasped when she saw that she was indeed bruised on both sides of her face.

She walked back into the bedroom and looked up when she heard a light knock at the door, she said, "come in", JJ walked into the room and saw the bruises on her friends face and her heart broke. She walked over to Penelope and said, "we can cover that up with make up Garcie", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah and you can wear a pair of dark glasses if you need to".

She plopped down on the bed and said, "what am I gonna do"?, JJ sat down beside her and filled her in on the bodyguard and Penelope smiled and said, "I think that is a great idea, to bad I didn't have him with me lastnight". JJ put her hand on her friends shoulder and sad, "I'm so so sorry that this happened to you honey".

Penelope sighed and said, "well it could have been a lot worse, he could have raped and killed me", she nodded her head and said, "would you like some breakfast before we leave"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm to nervous to eat, how about some tea"?, she stood up and said, "you get dressed and I'll have the tea waiting on you downstairs", she nodded her head as she watched JJ leave the room.

After her bath she dried off and grabbed her make up and covered what she could of the bruises and she was pleased at her work as she looked into the mirror. She grabbed her clothes and put them on before heading out of the room, she headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and smiled as JJ turned around and said, "looking good Garcie, you were able to cover up almost all of the bruises", Penelope grinned as she took a sip of her tea.

Reid walked into the room a few minutes later and said, "are we ready to head out, Hotch is expecting us in a few minutes", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "everything changes for us today guys". Reid said, "what is the first thing you are going to do when you get your money Garcia"?, she grinned and said, "well first I'm going to buy me a house and then I'm going to put money away for my nephew".

JJ said, "Garcie he isn't even here yet", she rubbed JJ's stomach and said, "no not yet but he will be here soon", she grinned and said, "you are going to be a great momma one day". She laughed and said, "I'm not holding out much confidence in that Jayje, nobody will want a woman like me".

Reid put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I don't want to hear you talk like that, you are a beautiful woman with a kind loving heart and the man that gets you as a wife will be a very lucky man". She kissed his cheek and said, "thank you Spence", he smiled and said, "grab your tea and let's see if we can get to Hotchs office before traffic gets to bad".

Penelope smiled as she grabbed her tea and followed her friends out of the kitchen, the ride to Hotchs office didn't take long because there wasn't a lot of traffic and the entire ride Penelope smiled thinkin about all the things she wanted to buy for her family. When they pulled into the parking area Penelope sighed and said, "well here we go".

A few minutes later they were walking into Hotchs office, he looked up and said, "come in Spencer, come in", they walked over and Reid said, Hotch this is Penelope Garcia, Penelope this is Aaron Hotchner but everybody calls him Hotch". She held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Hotch".

Hotch smiled and said, "there is someone that I would like for you three to meet", they turned and looked at the door and watched as a man walked into the room. Hotch said, "guys this is Derek Morgan and Derek this is Penelope Garcia, Spencer and JJ Reid", Derek smiled as his heart skipped a beat as he shook hands with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you mam", she grinned and said, "please call me Penelope", he smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope. He looked at JJ and Reid and said, "it's nice to meet you to", JJ looked at Hotch and said, "lastnight after we got off the phone with you Penelope had a little problem".

Hotch looked at her and said, "problem, what kind of little problem"?, Reid said, "her ex boyfriend went to her place lastnight and tried to rape her". Derek stepped forward and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "except for a few bruises and a sore face I'm fine", he looked down at her and said, "don't worry, he won't get close enough to hurt you again".

She smiled and said, "thank you Derek", he caressed the side of her face and wondered what kind of animal would ever want to hurt a beautiful woman like her. Hotch grinned and said, "we better get started, the drive will take a few hours", Reid said, "we brougt our car", Hotch said,  
"we need to go in a car that her ex doesn't know, so we can take my car", they all nodded their heads as they headed toward the elevator.

When they stepped off the elevator they were in the car garage in the basement and Hotch said, "you can leave your car here overnight it will be safe". Penelope said, "overnight, you mean we won't be back today"?, he shook his head and said, "no, today you meet the head of the lotto board and tomorrow you will be getting your check on national tv so we will be staying there overnight".

She took a deep breath as Derek opened the door, she climbed in and sighed happily as she saw JJ already in the car, she then watched as Derek climbed in beside her and closed the door. She couldn't help but stare because he was the sexiest man she had ever seen and she couldn't believe that he was now her bodyguard.

She watched as they pulled out of the parking lot and said to herself, "this isn't going to be so bad after all" she sighed happily as Dereks leg rubbed against hers. She looked over at him and smiled as her body started tingling all over, yes this was going to be a great trip and with Derek as her bodyguard she didn't worry about anything because she knew that he would keep her safe".


	5. Chapter 5

The Lottery-Ch 5

During the ride to the lotto office Hotch glanced over his shoulder at Penelope and said, "it might be a good idea if when you and Derek are in public to let people think that he is your boyfriend instead of your bodyguard". She looked up at Derek and then at Hotch and said, "I bet his girlfriend wouldn't like that idea to much".

Derek smiled and said, "well that won't be a problem because I'm single", she took a deep breath and said, "yeah but pretending to be my boyfriend isn't in the job description". He laughed and said, "it's alright with me to let people think we are dating, it will show then that you are off the market", she sighed and nodded her head and said, "alright in public your my man".

Derek laughed as he looked up at Hotch and said, "I agree with you Hotch that would be the best way to handle it", Reid said, "how long have you done this type of work"?, Derek said, "well at first I was with the bomb squad in Chicago and after one to many close calls I got into this work and I have to say I really love my work".

JJ smiled and said, "I can't believe that an amazing man like you isn't married", he looked over at her and said, "yeah so does my momma but so far I haven't met that one woman to steal my heart away". Penelope smiled and said, "don't worry, I'm sure she's out there looking for you", he grinned and said, "maybe and who knows maybe one day we'll run in to each other", JJ grinned and thought, "who knows your soulmate might be sitting beside you right now".

Hotch said, "when we get to the lotto offices we are suppose to meet with the administrator so that she can verify the authenticity of your ticket and we can get the paperwork taken care of". Reid said, "well first we will need to find a place to stay for the night", Hotch said, "oh that is already taken care of, the lotto office has already made the arrangements and have 3 rooms ready and waiting on us for the night".

Penelope said, "wow that's amazing, do they do that for all the winners"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes", she grinned and said, "I've got to tell you I'm very nervous about today and tomorrow". Reid said, "don't be nervous Garcia, we will be with you the entire time", Hotch said, "Reid is right you won't be alone, we will be with you the entire time", she smiled.

A couple of hours later they were pulling into the parking lot to the main lotto office, when the car stopped and Hotch got out first and said, "now remember we will be with you the entire time so you don't have to worry". She smiled and nodded her head as Derek got out of the car and held his hand down to help her out of the car.

As they headed across the parking lot Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "your my girlfriend remember"?, she laughed and said, "I remember honey". He winked at her and said, "that's my baby girl" and just hearing those words made her entire body cover immediately with goose bumps.

When they walked inside Hotch walked over to the desk and said, "yes I'm Aaron Hotchner the attorney for Penelope Garcia, we have an appointment with Mrs. Tilley". The lady stood up and shook everybodys hand and said, "yes, we have been expecting you, if you will follow me we have everything set up in the conference room".

When Penelope stepped into the huge room Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "everything is alright just take deep breaths and you will be fine". She glanced over at him and smiled and said, "thank you handsome", he grinned and said, "you're very welcome beautiful" and as they got closer to the huge table before them she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

They all sat down at the table and Mrs. Tilley smiled and said, "congratulations Ms. Garcia", she smiled and said, "thank you Mrs. Tilley", she looked at Hotch and said, "do you have the ticket with you"?, he nodded his head and motioned for Penelope to hand him the ticket. She reached into her purse and smiled as she handed the ticket to him.

A couple of minutes later she smiled and handed the ticket back and said, "your ticket is the winning ticket Ms. Garcia", Penelope then watched as Mrs. Tilley handed Hotch the papers to read. Derek leaned in and whispered, "you are doing great baby girl", she grinned and said, "thanks Derek", he winked at her and said, "anytime baby, anytime".

Then after they had been signed she stood up and shook hands with all of them and said, "the press will be notified that we have a winner and so far you are the only winner to step forward so you need to decide if you want to take yearly installments or a one time payment of about 375 million dollars".

Penelope said, "do you need to know now"?, she shook her head and said, "no Ms. Garcia but we will need to know before you leave town", she nodded her head and Mrs. Tilley said, "we have 3 rooms for you at the Hilmore Hotel on Hyatt street", Hotch smiled and said, "thank you Mrs. Tilley and we will see you in the morning".

Mrs. Tilley grinned and said, "have a good day and we will see you bright and early in the morning", Penelope sighed as they all walked out of the room. Once they got into the hall she grabbed her stomach and said, "I think I'm going to be sick" before she started running toward the bathroom at the end of the hall with JJ and Derek right behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lottery-Ch 6

Penelope tore through the door and over to the toilet where she dropped to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, she soon felt a hand on her back rubbing and when she looked up she was a little surprised to see that the hand belonged to Derek. JJ walked over and handed her friend a wet towel and they watched as she wiped her face before leaning back.

Derek dropped to his knees and said, "are you alright Penelope"?, she said, "yeah I'm fine it was just my nerves", he rubbed his hand up and down her back and said, "it's alright that was a lot to go through it's no wonder why you are nervous". JJ rubbed her stomach and said, "how about we head to the hotel and you can lay down and rest for a while"?, she nodded her head and said, "that sounds like a good idea Jayje".

Once Derek helped her up off the floor he wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her out into the hall where Reid and Hotch were waiting, Reid looked at her and said, "are you alright Garcia"?, she smiled and said, "I'm fine Spencer, it was just my nerves". Hotch put his hand on her shoulder and said, "are you ready to head to the hotel"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am soooo ready", Derek kissed her temple as they headed toward the elevator.

The ride to the hotel didn't take long and soon they were walking toward their doors and Hotch said, "since everybody is suppose to think that you and Derek are dating the two of you need to share a room". Derek smiled as Penelope said, "that's fine with me", Hotch grinned and said, "I will be right here and Reid and JJ will be in the room on the other side so if you need anything just let us know", she nodded her head as Derek opened the door and they headed inside their room.

Penelope looked around and said, "wow this place is huge", he grinned and said, "Penelope there are some things that we need to talk about", she walked over in front of him and said, "things what things"?, he took her by the hand and led her to the couch. He sat down beside her and said,  
"we need to get use to a few things for when we are out in public".

She turned her head to the side and said, "like what, like holding hands and stuff like that"?, he nodded his head and said, "holding hands is one thing. He caressed the side of her face and said, "we need to get use to each others touch because out in public it can't look forced", she grinned and said, "okay, so when do you want to start"?, he leaned in and said, "no better time like the present" and then his lips gently brushed against hers.

Derek slowly deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue inside her mouth and as their tongues battled for control Penelopes body started tingling all over. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "that was, that was", she grinned and said, "that was amazing", he blew out a breath and said, "I agree that was amazing".

She said, "well I think we have the kissing thing down don't you"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "I was hoping we could get more practice in". She blushed slightly as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, he then kissed his way from her lips down toward her neck where he spent a little time kissing the sensitive creamy skin.

She jumped up and said, "I think we're good", he said, "I'm sorry Penelope", she caressed the side of his face and said, "don't be", he grinned and said, "now we need to get use to being in each others arms for when we are out at a club or a restuaraunt". He walked over to the radio and turned it on and turned around and walked over and gently took her into his arms.

Penelope smiled as they started dancing across the floor, he slid his hand down to the lower part of her back and pulled her closer to him and said,  
"there you go sweetness". She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes as they melted as one in each others arms, Derek smiled as he found himself throughly enjoying having this beautiful goddess in his arms.

When the song ended they slightly pulled apart and he smiled down at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope" he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. A few minutes later they pulled apart when there was a knock at the door, he grinned and said, "I'll get it honey" and she blushed as she watched him walk across the room to open the door.

When he opened the door he saw the worried face of JJ standing there, she said, "how is Penelope doing"?, he grinned at her and said, "baby girl is fine". He motioned for her to come inside and when she walked past him he took a deep breath before closing the door, he then turned around and said, "I'll go upstairs and give you ladies some time to talk" and Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Derek" as she watched him head through the room and go into the bedroom.

After JJ watched the door close she pulled her friend down on the couch and said, "alright Garcie, dish it what's wrong with you"?, she smiled and said, "I'm reallyyyyyyyy gonna like having Derek as a bodyguard". JJ grinned and said, "and why do you say that"?, she said, "wellllll we have been getting use to doing things together".

JJ smiled and said, "things, what kind of things"?, she blushed and said, "holding hands, dancing, touching and kissing, oh my god Jayje he is an excellent kisser". Penelope laid her head back against the couch and said, "what a difference a day makes huh Jayje" and from the next room Derek grinned as he heard the two friends laughing.  
He laid down on the bed and pulled out his cell and dialed an ohhhhhh so famaliar number and after a few rings he heard, "hi baby boy", he grinned and said, "hi momma boy how I've missed you". Fran Morgan grinned and said, "how are you doing honey"?, he smiled and said, "doing good momma, doing real good" and Fran couldn't quite put her finger on what it was but she knew that something was definitely going good with her son and she couldn't wait to find out what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lottery-Ch 7

Fran Morgan was the mother of three children, two daughters one older than Derek named Sarah and one younger than Derek named Desiree so she had always wanted babies especially from her only son and she didn't hesitate to tell him so every chance she got". Derek put his free arm under his head and said, "so how is everybody doing"?, she smiled as she sat down at the kitchen table and said, "your sisters are both doing great baby but how are you and when are you going to give me those grandbabies"?, he laughed and said, "that's good momma and about the babies I'm not exactly sure".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I just wanted to take a few minutes and call and check on everybody", Fran said, "we're good but we miss you honey, any idea when you will be coming for a visit"?, he said, "no idea right now but hopefully soon momma because I really miss you, Sarah and I even miss that little pain in the butt sister Desi".

Fran laughed and said, "I'll be sure to tell them you said that", he laughed and said, "so how is the weather doing there today"?, she said, "ohhh it's beautiful today about 85 and sunny, what about there"?, he said, "it's beautiful here today to momma and it's warm not quite as warm as it is there".

Penelope and JJ sat on the couch and talked for a little while before there was a knock at the door, JJ got up and walked over and looked through the peep hole and grinned when she saw her husband and Hotch standing in the hall". She opened the door and said, "come in gentlemen", they both laughed as they stepped inside".

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "we thought we would see if you three would like to do an early lunch and maybe take in the sights"?, JJ rubbed her stomach and said, "well me and the baby could definitely eat, what about you Garcie"?, she said, "sure, lunch sounds great". She stood up and said, "I'll go see if Derek is hungry" and they watched as she walked across the floor heading to the bedroom door.

She raised her hand to knock and Derek said, "hang on momma, come in", she opened the door and said, "we are going to head out for an early lunch would you like to come with us"?, he said, "of course I would honey". Fran said, "honey, who is that you're talking to baby boy"?, he bit down on his lip and said, "that is my girlfriend Penelope".

Fran rubbed her hands together and said, "I'm so glad that you finally kicked that Savannah to the curb where she belonged", Derek shook his head and listened as Fran said, "when do I get to meet his new girlfriend"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "I don't know momma, hopefully it will be soon".

He stood up and said, "I love you momma and we'll talk again soon", she laughed and said, "that we will honey and have fun with your girlfriend",  
he laughed and said, "don't worry I will" and a few seconds later the call ended. She said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you", he walked over to her and said, "you didn't bother me baby girl".

He held out his arm and said, "now let's go get that lunch", she nodded her head and smiled as she put her arm through the loop in his arm and he led her into the living room to join the others. Hotch smiled and said, "there is a great place right up the road a couple of miles", Reid wrapped his arms around JJ's waist and said, "come on Jayje and let's get you two some food", she kissed his lips and said, "sounds good to us doesn't it little one"?, they all laughed as they headed out of the door.

The diner was easy to find and soon the 5 of them were sitting in a booth talking about what was going to happen the next morning, Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "tomorrow morning is going to be filled with reporters once you are called up on the stage to accept the huge cardboard check because they will want to know everyyyyything about Penelope Garcia".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "well there isn't that much to know about me really", he smiled and said, "and trust me when I say that all of the crazies will be coming out in droves". Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "don't worry baby girl I won't let anybody hurt you", she looked up at him and said, "thanks, I'm counting on that".

Derek kissed her temple and smiled as the waitress put their food down on the table in front of them, she looked at Derek and said, "is there anything else I can get you handsome"?, he intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "no I think I have everything I need". The waitress turned red and sighed as she watched Derek press his lips gently against Penelopes.

When the waitress walked away Derek was still kissing Penelope and JJ grinned and cleared her throat and said, "uhhhh guys she's gone", they pulled apart and he said, "this food looks delicious doesn't it sweetness"?, she nodded her head and said, "it sure does sweetheart". JJ smiled as she took a sip of her tea as she watched the new lovebirds.

Sam was standing outside Penelopes apartment, he had been knocking for the past few minutes before he decided to pick her lock and go inside and see if she was just ignoring him. Once he was inside he saw the shattered glass on the floor and rubbed his head and said, "you are gonna pay for what you did bitch".

He walked over to the living room table and picked up a picture of them together, he rubbed his hand over her face and said, "we will be together again Penelope and you will give me that family I want reguardless to what you think". He looked through her house and found no sign of where she was or when she would be back.

He headed out of her apartment and closed the door behind him, he would find her it might take a little time but he would find her of that she could be sure. As he got into the car he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the fear in her eyes from the last time they were together and he knew that she would soon be feeling that fear again only this time she couldn't get away with a few slaps to the face it would be much much worse.

After brunch Derek smiled and said, "what would you like to do now"?, she said, "well there is a park across the street, maybe we could all walk over and look around". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "that sounds like a great idea beautiful" he then winked at her as they intertwined fingers and walked across the street with the rest of their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

The Lottery-Ch 8

Hotch, JJ and Reid sat down on one of the benches across from the fountain and watched as Derek and Penelope started walking down the path heading down toward the huge trees at the end of the park. Derek said, "so tell me about yourself baby girl", she laughed and said, "well there isn't really much to tell".

He smiled and said, "what about your family"?, she took a deep breath and said, "my parents were killed by a drunk driver when I was 18 years old and I have 4 step brothers that all blamed me for everything and none of them will have anything to do with me". Derek said, "ohhh I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for you".

Penelope weakly smiled and said, "it's alright handsome", he said, "my dad was killed in the line of duty when I was 9 and my momma raised me and my two sisters Sarah and Desiree". She said, "what happened to him"?, Derek said, "he was shot several times in the chest trying to save the owner of a convenience store during a robbery".

She squeezed his hand and said, "I'm so sorry Derek", he smiled and said, "thanks sweetness", the stopped at the huge trees and Derek said, "so about that idiot that hit your beautiful face"?, she sighed and said, "Sam was a mistake from the start, we were together off and on for a couple of years and when I caught him cheating on me that was the final straw and I broke up with him".

Derek said, "what about what happened the other night"?, Penelope said, "I had just found out that I had won the lottery and had talked to JJ and Spencer and I was in my room packing my bag to head over to their place for the night when he knocked on my door". He just held her hand lovingly and listened as she opened her mouth to tell him the rest of the story.

Penelope said, "he just walked into my apartment and announced that he wanted to get back together with me and I told him over and over that it was over and that I would never trust him again". Derek said, "what happened then"?, she said, "he touched my face and told me that it was cute that I thought that I had a choice in the matter and he attacked me".

Derek caressed the side of her face and said, "and that bastard hit you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes several times", tears started streaming down her cheek and said, "and he started ripping at my clothes and I reached and grabbed the only thing I could and hit him on the back of the head with it".

He said, "what did you hit him with"?, she said, "a crystal vase that JJ and Reid gave me for my birthday", he put her face in his hands and said,  
"I'm so sorry that he hurt you baby girl". She smiled and said, "well it could have been a lot worse handsome, he could have raped and killed me and left me laying on my floor".

He ran his thumb over her cheek and said, "any man that would bruise this beautiful face is an idiot and needs to be stopped permanently", she put her hand on his and said, "so far they haven't been able to find him but when they do I'm pressing charges and he will pay for what he tried to do to me".

Derek smiled and said, "how about we head back to the apartment and get some rest because it's been a longggggg 24 hours for you", she took a deep breath and said, "that sounds like a great idea". They then turned and headed back toward the others and together they headed back across the street to the SUVs and then headed back to the hotel.

Once they were back in their room Penelope sighed and said, "I think I'm going to take a hot bath before trying to lay down for a nap", he grinned at her and said, "okay baby girl but if you need anything I'm right here". She grinned as she headed through to the bedroom to grab some clothes to change into.

Derek sat down on the couch and laid his head back against the back of the couch and it only seemed like seconds but in fact it had been a couple of hours he woke up to the screams of Penelope coming from the other room. He got up off the couch and ran through the apartment and right over to Penelope.

He put her hands on her shoulders and said, "wake up baby girl, it's alright, you're safe", at first she didn't respond but after a few attempts she opened her eyes and saw Derek. She threw her arms around his neck and said, "it was so real, he was here and he was attacking me again", Derek wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "it's alright baby, it's alright, you're safe, you're safe".


	9. Chapter 9

The Lottery-Ch 9

JJ raised up and said, "what the hell was that"?, Reid said, "it sounded like Garcia", the two of them ran across the hall and started knocking on the door. Hotch was on the phone with his wife when he heard the scream, he told his wife that he would call her back and ran out into the hall and ran into JJ and Reid.

Hotch said, "who was that screaming"?, JJ said, "it was Garcie, we need to get in there", Hotch tried the doorknob and he said, "Morgan is everything alright in there, please let us in". Derek heard the commotion and said, "baby I have to let them in", she shook her head and said, "please don't leave me".

He held out his hand and she instantly put her hand in it and they quickly headed through to answer the door, when the door opened JJ was the first one to run into the room. She threw her arms around Penelope and said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she nodded her head and said, "I was having a dream that Sam was here and he was", JJ rocked her friend back and forth and said, "it's alright sweetie, we're here and we aren't going to let anybody hurt you".

Derek put his hand on her back and said, "she's right baby girl, we won't let anybody hurt you", Reid said, "how about we get you some tea from room service and you try to lay down and rest". She started to say no and JJ and Derek both looked at her and said that they would stay with her and make sure that she was safe.

They walked her back to the bedroom and Penelope laid on the bed while Derek and JJ sat beside the bed and talked to her and it didn't take long before Penelope had drifted off to sleep. JJ looked up at Derek as she pushed a strand of hair out of Penelopes face and said, "the past couple of days has been so hard on her".

Derek nodded his head and said, "Sam is going to pay for what he did to her", JJ rubbed her growing stomach and said, "that son of a bitch is so gonna pay for what he did to her". JJ smiled and said, "I think she's asleep, why don't we just head back out and join the others"?, he stood up and said,  
"that sounds like a good idea, I just hope that she can get some sleep".

They walked back into the living room and Reid said, "how is she"?, Derek said, "she's finally asleep", Hotch said, "I think we need to talk about something before Penelope wakes up". JJ sat down and said, "things, what things"?, Hotch said, "well after Sam attacked her in her apartment, she can't live there anymore so therefore we need to find her another place to stay".

Reid said, "agreed", Derek said, "she can stay with me at my place, I have plenty of room", Hotch said, "good but there is something that you need to do Derek". He looked at Hotch and said, "what's that"?, he said, "it would be a good idea to teach her some self defense", he said, "that is a very good idea and when we get back to my place I'll take care of that".

Reid looked down at JJ and said, "why don't we go back to our room and you can lay down and rest until Penelope wakes up", she nodded her head and said, "alright". She looked up at Derek and said, "if she needs me"?, Derek put his hand on her shoulder and said, "if she needs you I promise that I will call you or come and get you".

JJ smiled as Reid put her hand in his and led her toward the door, Hotch said, "after tomorrow things are going to pick up and when Sam finds out that she won the lottery he will be coming after her again". Derek crossed his arms and said, "we will be ready for him if and when he comes", Hotch smiled and said, "I see you two later but if you need anything I'm right across the hall", Derek took a deep breath and said, "alright man" and he watched as Hotch walked out the door and closed it behind him.

A couple of hours later Penelope walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Derek and said, "hiya handsome", he grinned and said,  
how are you feeling"?, she yawned and said, "a little better since I took a nap, did I miss anything"?, he said, "just us talking about some things that we would need to do when we got home".

She said, "things what things"?, he said, "well first you need to move your things to my place", she said, "waitttttt, what"?, he said, "you can stay with me until you can find a house that you want". She sighed and said, "oh my gosh you're right, I need to find a place, when we get back home and I get access to a computer I'm going to find a house".

Derek laughed and said, "and Hotch is wanting to call one of his FBI buddies and have him help in finding Sam", she paled at the mention of his name and said, "so they haven't found him yet"?, he shook his head and said, "no not yet". She said, "things, you said things", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "that I did".

She said, "wellllllll", he laughed and said, "we we get you back to my place I'm going to show you some self defense moves", she said, "now that is an idea that I can get behind". He said, "good", he caressed the side of her face and we want to make sure that you are safe", she smiled and said,  
"do you think that we can go get something to eat, I'm starving"?, he laughed and said, "we sure can, why don't you call JJ and I'll call Hotch and then we can head out for some food".

She clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyy" as she dialed an ole so famaliar number, Derek called Hotchs number and when he answered Derek said, "hey Hotch we are getting ready to head out for some food, are you game"?, he nodded his head and said, "food sounds good, I'll be over in a few", Derek laughed as the call ended.

Meanwhile in Virginia Savannah pulls up in front of Dereks place, she gets out and makes her way up the steps and stands there knocking, she grins as she looses the straps under her coat and says, "let me in lover we need to make up". She stood there for a few more minutes and said, "Derekkk come on honey, let me in".

She then looked through the window and saw his lights were all off and there was nobody inside so she turns around and storms off the porch swearing every breath as she gets in her car. She sits there tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and says, "you'll be home soon my love and then we will get back together and you will give me that family I have always been dreaming of if you want to or not", she then started her car and pulled away from the curb.

Derek and Penelope walk out into the hall and together with JJ, Reid and Hotch they head to the elevator and once the doors closed Hotch said, "this hotel has excellent food, would you all like to head to the dinning room"?, JJ smiled and said, "the sounds wonderful", they laughed as they got off the elevator and headed toward the dining room.

about 90 minutes later they headed back upstairs and headed into their rooms, JJ and Reid sat around talking about baby names, Hotch called his wife and son while Penelope and Derek sat on the couch talking until they fell asleep a few hours later.


	10. Chapter 10

The Lottery-Ch 10

Derek woke up first the next morning and looked down and smiled at the beautiful blond sleeping on his chest, he knew that he had just met her but he found himself very attracted to her. He leaned down and took in the smell of her shampoo, he closed his eyes and smiled as the smell of honeysuckle filled the air.

Penelope started moving around and when she opened her eyes she couldn't help but smile as she was sleeping against a solid chest, she ran her hand gently up his chest and Derek laughed and said, "morning baby girl". She looked up at him and said, "mornin", he said, "how did you sleep"?, she said, "great and I didn't have a nightmare one".

He smiled and said, "that's great", she rubbed her eyes and said, "what time is it"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "a little after 6:00 in the morning". She rubbed her stomach and said, "can we get dressed and have some breakfast before we go to the lotto headquarters"?, he grinned at her and said, "we sure can".

She jumped up and said, "I'm going to go get changed", he sighed as he stood up and said, "I'll change after you get finished", she nodded her head and said, "okay" as she walked into the bedroom. Derek walked across the room and stepped out on the balcony and smiled as he took a deep breath of air.

He looked over the railing and watched as the city below was already awake and striving, he was standing there enjoying the scenery when he heard a cell ringing. He walked over and saw that it was Penelopes and said, "baby girl you cell is ringing", she opened the bathroom door and said, "can you answer it for me handsome"?, he said, "sure" as he picked up the phone and hit talk.

Derek said, "hello" and a male voice on the other end said, "who the hell is this"?, he said, "this is Derek, who is this"?, he said, "my name is Sam and I want to know why you have my girlfriends phone". Derek smiled and said, "Penelope isn't your girl anymore, she's mine now", Sam said, "you don't know who you are fucking with little man".

He laughed and said, "really now"?, Sam said, "yes really, now put the bitch on the phone", Derek said, "MY girlfriend is in the shower right now and not available to talk to you". Sam said, "SHE IS NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, SHE'S MINE", Derek said, "one question Stan", Sam said, "MY NAME ISN'T STAN IT SAM".

Derek said, "yeah yeah whatever", Sam said, "wellllll asswipe what's your question"?, he said, "is Penelope there with you now"?, he said, "you know damn well she isn't because she's with you". He said, "that's rightttttt", Sam said, "PUT HER ON THE DAMN PHONE", Derek looked up to see JJ, Reid and Hotch coming through the door and put his finger to his mouth so that they wouldn't say anything.

Hotch motioned to the phone and mouthed. "who is it"?, Derek smiled and mouthed the word, "Sam", Hotch headed across the room and made a phone call and whispered for Derek to keep him on the phone as long as possible so they could get a trace. Derek said, "I'm getting bored here Stan", Sam said,  
"I TOLD YOU MY NAME ISN'T STAN THAT IT'S SAM".

Derek said, "okay then, I'm getting bored SAM, is that better"?, Sam said, "you listen to me you little prick, I was with her a couple of days ago and she was mine then and she's mine now". Derek said, "well she might have been with you then but she sure as hell isn't with you now is she"?, Sam said, "don't you know it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you"?, Derek said, "well I sure didn't hear her complaining lastnight orrrr this morning, she couldn't get enough of me".

Sam said, "YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU", Derek opened his mouth to say something and Sam said, "YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU DEREK" and he slammed the phone down on the table. Derek hit end and said, "were you able to get it"?, Hotch smiled and gave him a thumbs up and said, "he is still in Virginia, as a matter of face he was calling from inside Penelopes apartment".

They stopped talking when Penelope walked into the room, she could tell that something was wrong and said, "what's up guys"?, Derek put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Sam just called and we were able to get a trace". She smiled and said, "good, where was he"?, Derek said, "he was at your apartment".

She said, "wh wh what"?, Hotch said, "we have police in route to your place, they will be there in a couple of minutes", Hotch said, "did he have a set of keys to your place"?, she shook her head and said, "no, he wanted a set but I wouldn't give them to him". Reid said, "don't worry Garcia we aren't going to let him hurt you".

JJ said, "since we are all up why don't we head down and grab some breakfast before we head out"?, Penelope smiled at her friend and said, "that sounds good, I would love some coffee and pancakes". JJ wrapped her arm around Penelopes shoulder and said, "come on Garcie", Derek watched as JJ and Penelope walked right out the door and started walking toward the elevator.

He stopped in front of Hotch and said, "you might want to call your friend Dave and have him meet us at your office this evening because the way Sam was acting a few minutes ago we are gonna have our hands full". Hotch nodded his head and said, "I'll give him a call before we start back toward Virginia", he took a deep breath and nodded his head as they headed towward the elevator to join the girls and Reid.


	11. Chapter 11

The Lottery-Ch 11

About an hour later the group walked again into the lotto headquarters and smiled as they saw the smiling face of Mrs. Tilley and several of her assistants and in the audience a room full of reporters. Penelope felt her heart racing and she looked at Derek and said, "I think I'm going to be sick".

He intertwined fingers with her and said, "just take deep breaths baby girl", she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and slowly let it out and then another and then another. She smiled at Derek and said, "thanks, I'm a little nervous today", he leaned in and whispered, "you are about to get 500 million dollars, I would be nervous to", she winked at him as Mrs. Tilley looked at her and said, "are you about ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm as ready as I'm gonna be".

Savannah sits down on her couch and turns her television on and lays her head back against the couch while she waited for her show to come on, she sighed as she saw a huge lotto poster appear on her screen. She turned up the volume and listened as the woman said, "I want to thank everybody that could be here today on such short notice".

She smiled and said, "today we are going to award the largest lotto winnings in our states history", Savannah sat up and looked and she couldn't believe her eyes because on the stage was none other than her on again off again boyfriend. Sam plopped down on a bed in the hotel room he was currently renting and saw that someone had won the biggest lottery amount and smiled wondering who it was.

He took a sip of his beer and spit it out when the woman said, "please join me in congratulating Penelope Garcia on winning the largers lotto jackpot in our history". He smiled and said, "way to go baby, we're rich, we're rich", he sat back against the headboard of the bed and crossed his legs as he watched Penelope and several other people step forward to claim the check.

Savannah was all smiles until she saw Derek wrap his arms around the blond and kiss her passionately, she threw her remote against the wall and said,  
"you bitch, who the hell do you think you are to be kissing my man, do you hear me, MY MAN". Sam gripped his beer bottle so hard while he watched the man he could only assume was the Derek he spoke to this morning on the phone.

Penelope smiled and leaned in and whispered, "this is amazing, there are so many people here", Derek laughed and said, "they are all happy for you sweetness". Mrs. Tilley smiled as she shook hands with the newest winner and said, "congratulations Ms. Garcia", she gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "thank you so much Mrs. Tilley".

She looked in the audience as dozens of cameras started clicking as they took pictures of her and her friends, Sam stood up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and said, "when I catch up with you Penelope that son of a bitch you are kissing is gonna die because if I can't have you and your millions then nobody will".

Savannah stood up and started throwing pillows off her couch as she watched Derek lean in and kiss Penelope again and say, "congratulations baby",  
she said, "DON'T CALL THAT FAT BITCH BABY, SHE'S NOT YOUR BABY, I AM". Both Savannah and Sam listened as Mrs. Tilley asked, "who did you bring with you today"?, she said, "this handsome man is my boyfriend Derek, and these are my best friends JJ and Spencer and my attorney Aaron".

They all stood there talking and smiling as the reporters kept taking pictures and video of her big win, finally after about half an hour Mrs. Tilley said, "again we want to thank you all for coming to celebrate with Ms. Garcia on her big day". As Penelope and her crew walked off the stage everybody was clapping their hands and screaming their congratulations.

Savannah watched as Penelope walked off with her boyfriend and screamed, "I'LL GET HIM BACK BITCH, MONEY OR NO MONEY", Sam wrapped his hand and watched as Penelope wrapped her arm around Derek as they stepped off the stage. He took a deep breath and said, "soon Penelope very very soon you will be mine and that's a promise".

Mrs. Tilley smiled as she shook hands with Penelope and said, "congratulations again", she said, "thank you, thank you so much", Hotch smiled and said, "thank you for making everything go so smoothly". She grinned and said, "it was our pleasure", one of her assistants walked over and whispered something into her ear and she said, "I need to go talk to the reporters, have a safe trip back home" and they watched as she headed back toward the herd of reporters that were waiting by the steps.

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "are you ready to head home baby girl"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I am but Hotch I have a question". He said, "sure, you can ask me anything", she said, "how long before I get the money"?, they started walking away and Mrs. Tilley ran over and said, "I almost forgot have you decided on how you want your winnings"?, she nodded her head and said, "I have, I am going to get the one time payment of 375 million".

She smiled and said, "with your amount being the largerst in our states history it might take a few weeks before you get your money but the check will be hand delivered to your attorney". She smiled and said, "thank you", she smiled and said, "you're welcome", she then waved as she turned and headed off with her assistance.

The reporters saw Penelope and Derek with their fingers intertwined and one screamed, "give us a kiss", Derek smiled and put her face in his hands and leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart one of the female reporters said, "wow, what do I have to do to get a kiss like that"?, he smiled and said, "sorry but this boy is already taken and all of my kisses belong to her".

The reporters followed them as far as they could before they were stopped at the doors to the elevator by security, once the doors closed Penelope said, "OH MY GOD, I JUST WON THE LOTTERY". Derek laughed and said, "is it just now sinking in"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep, I can't believe it that me, Penelope Garcia won the largest lotto in the states history".

JJ hugged her and said, "believe it Garcie", Hotch said, "when we get back to the hotel we need to grab out bags and get going before the reporters catch up to us". They all nodded their heads in agreement as they stepped off the elevator and headed toward the waiting limo, once they were sitting in the back of the limo Penelope laid her head back and said, "Jayje we sooooooo have to go shopping".

JJ laughed as she put her hand on Penelopes and said, "count me in", Derek said, "when we get back to town we need to go to your place and pack your stuff and get it to my place and what you don't want you can put in storage". She grinned and said, "putting the stuff in storage sounds like a good idea and we can put new furniture in our new house", he nodded his head in agreement as they stopped at the hotel to grab their bags.

A few minutes later they all sighed happily as the car pulled away from the curb, Penelope said, "next stop Quanticoooooooo", they all laughed as Penelope and JJ started singing, "99 bottles of beer on the wall"


	12. Chapter 12

The Lottery-Ch 12

When the gang arrived back in Virginia they headed over to where they left their cars, Hotch smiled at Penelope as he watched Derek helping her put her bags in the back of his SUV. Reid grinned and said, "thanks for everything Hotch, I really appreciate everthing you've done to help my friend on such short notice".

He put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "you are very welcome", he looked up at Penelope and said, "Dave should be here any time, why don't we all go up to my office and wait". They all noded their heads and followed Hotch to the elevator, when they stepped into the reception area Hotch grinned and said, "Dave, thanks for coming".

Dave held out his hand and said, "how are you doing old friend"?, Hotch laughed and said, "doing good", Dave said, "how are Emily and Jack"?, he grinned and said, "they are doing good and Jack is growing so fast, can you believe that he's almost 3 already"?, Dave said, "they grow up so very fast these days".

Hotch looked at Dave and said, "did you get the information I had sent to you"?, he nodded his head and said, "I sure did", he turned around and smiled as Hotch said, "Dave this is Penelope Garcia and her bodyguard/in public boyfriend Derek Morgan and Penelopes best friends JJ and Spencer Reid".

Dave smiled as he shook hands with everybody and said, "it's nice to meet you all", Hotch said, "why don't we all head inside to my office so we can have some privacy". One by one they followed him into his office, Dave sat across from Penelope and said, "we were able to get to your apartment but when we got there Sam was already gone".

Derek said, "Penelope is going to be staying with me for a while", Dave said, "that's a good idea", Dave said, "how long have you and Sam been dating Ms. Garcia"?, she said, "please call me Penelope". Dave grinned as she said, "off and on for several years but I caught him cheating on me and broke things off".

Dave said, "did he take the break up hard"?, she said, "not at first but the other night, the night I found out that I had won the lottery as a matter of fact he came over and wanted to pick up our relationship". He sat back in the chair and crossed his legs and said, "what did you tell him"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I told him no that I didn't want to get back together with him".

Derek gently squeezed her hand when she started telling Dave about the attack, Hotch said, "the locals have pictures of the bruises to her face",  
he looked at her and she said, "so far I have been able to cover the majority of them with makeup but they are starting to get darker now and I'm sure you will be able to see them soon".

Hotch said, "once we get you to your place and let you pack the things you want to take with you it might be a good idea if you stayed inside for a few days". She looked up at him and said, "I agree with you Hotch, I don't want anybody to see me with these bruises all over my face", Derek said,  
"nothing that happened that night was your fault baby girl".

JJ put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "he's right Garcie, Sam is an idiot and a bully and he thought that he would be able to force you to take him back". Reid said, "how long will it take to get some extra guards for her"?, Dave said, "I can arrange around the clock watches for her once she gets back to Morgans place".

Hotch said, "I am really worried about this Sam especially after his call earlier today", Dave said, "I have agents watching Penelopes house as we speak so if Sam goes back we'll get him". Penelope smiled as she sat and listened to Derek, Hotch, Dave and Reid talking about some security measures that needed to be taken.

Derek said, "well I have a good guard dog that stays in the house with me, his name is Clooney and believe me if anybody he doesn't know gets around the house he let's me know". Dave said, "good, guard dogs are always good", he looked at Penelope and said, "you've had a long day haven't you"?,  
she nodded her head and said, "yeah it's been pretty eventful that's for sure".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "are you about ready to head back to your place"?, she stood up and said, "yeah, there isn't much stuff that I want to take with me". Derek smiled at her and said, "you can take whatever you want to take baby", she grinned up at him and said, "thank you so much handsome".

Derek pulled a card out of his pocket that had his address and all phone numbers that can be used to reach him, he handed it to JJ and said, "all of you are welcome at my place anytime". He then looked at Hotch and said, "I'm still living at the same place", he looked at Dave and said, "we will come over later, right now I'm going to see if the agents I have watching Penelopes place has seen anything".

Penelope sighed as Derek intertwined their fingers and JJ said, "Hotch, Dave it was nice to meet you and we'll see you later at Dereks", Dave smiled and said, "it was nice to meet you to JJ". A few minutes later JJ hugged Penelope and said, "we'll see you later at Dereks but if you need anything please let me know", she smiled and said, "I will Jayje".

Meanwhile at Penelopes apartment Sam walks up to the door and uses a key to go inside Penelopes place, the agents watch as a man dressed like a handy man carrying a tool box opened her door and stepped inside. Sam grinned as he started busting everything he could find, her pictures, her little mementos of her family and friends and even the projector her parents had left her was left laying on the floor when he was finished.

He looked around her apartment and said, "it didn't have to come to this Penelope", he then grabbed his toolbox and headed out of Penelopes place and walked out of sight just a couple of minutes before Derke and Penelope pulled up. They got out of the car and Derek saw the agents walking over and said, "have you seen anything"?, one agent said, "a few minutes ago a handyman walked into her apartment with a toolbox".

Penelope ran up the sidewalk with Derek and the agents behind her, she pushed open the door and walked inside to find everything, her tv, all of her appliances, her mattress, her couch, everything, even her clothes had been destroyed. She dropped to her kness and covered her face with her hands and said, "why Sam why"?, Derek got down beside her and wrapped her in his arms and said, "I'm so sorry baby girl" and he rocked her in his arms and held her as tears streamed down her face.


	13. Chapter 13

The Lottery-Ch 13

Hotch and Dave were still sitting in his office talking when Daves cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and said, "Rossi", the agent on the other end said, "sir this is agent Bryson and we have a problem at Ms. Garcias place". Dave stood up and said, "what kind of problem"?, he took a deep breath and said, "we watched who we thought was the handyman walk into Ms. Garcias apartment but it turned out to be Sam".

Dave said, "how much damage was done"?, the agent said, "he destroyed everything sir", Dave looked at Hotch and said, "Sam has been to Penelopes place again". Hotch said, "what happened"?, Dave said, "he dressed up like a handyman and destroyed everything in her apartment", he said, "is she still there"?, agent Bryson heart Hotch and said, "yes Ms. Garcia and Mr. Morgan are still here".

Hotch said, "tell them that we will be right there", the agent said, "yes sir" and a few seconds later the call ended and Dave looked at his friend and said, "this son of a bitch is persistant isn't he"? Hotch said, "he certainly is I'm just glad that Penelope wasn't there". Dave said, "we need to head over to her place and see what we can do", the two men grabbed their things as they headed out the door.

Derek put his finger under Penelopes chin and pulled it up so that she was looking him up in the face and said, "why don't we go outside, you don't need to be in here right now". She nodded her head and he stood up and held his hand down and once she was out of the floor she said, "why, why would he do this to me"?, Derek said, "he thinks that he can get you back but first he wants to make you suffer".

She turned around and looked inside her apartment on more time before Derek led her out onto the porch, they sat down in the chairs and he took a deep breath as she covered her face with her hands. She sighed and said, "that bastard destroyed everything Derek, everything, my clothes, everything my parents left me, everything".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm so sorry Penelope but I can promise you that he will pay for this", he wiped away a tear and said, "I promise". She weakly smiled and said, "do you think he is still somewhere close watching us"?, he said, "I suppose that's possible but he can't get close to you, not with me by your side".

She gently squeezed his hand and said, "I'm so glad that you're here", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "me to baby girl, me to". What they didn't know was that Sam was across the street from them watching and taking pictures, when he watched Derek put his lips on Penelopes hand he quickly filled with rage.

A few minutes later Derek looked up to see Hotch and Dave pulling up in front of Penelopes apartment, he said, "he was hear a few minutes ago, a few damn minutes ago". Dave said, "we need to get her back to your place as soon as possible", Derek nodded his head and said, "I agree with you Dave".

Penelope stood up and Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head as he led her toward his SUV with Hotch and Dave right behind him. Derek watched as Penelope crawled into the back seat, he took a deep breath as he climbed in beside her, she laid her head down on his chest.

Dave climbed in behind the wheel and put the keys into the ignition and looked through the rear view mirror before he pulled away from the curb, Sam couldn't help but laugh knowing that he was causing Penelope a lot of pain and heartache. He tapped the steering wheel and said, "I told you that you would be sorry Penelope and this is only the beginning.

Savannah picked the lock to Dereks door and made her way inside, she then headed upstairs to Dereks bedroom with a huge smile on her face, she opened the door and stepped inside. She then started slowly removing her clothes, she pulled back the covers and crawled under, she laid down and said, "my baby should be here soon and then the making up will begin.

A few minutes later she smiled when she heard the front door open, Derek said, "baby girl, why don't you go upstairs and lay down in my bed and get some rest, I'll call JJ and Reid and have them come over". She looked up at him and nodded her head and said, "thank you Derek", he kissed the top of her head and said, "would you like some tea"?, she shook her head and said, "no thank you, not now" and him and Dave watched as she started up the stairs.  
Derek said, "my room is the first door on the right", she sighed as she reached the top of the stairs, she opened the door and stepped inside, the room was dark so she slowly made her way into the room. She could see the shadows of the bed across the room, Savannah could hear someone walking across the room and when she felt the bed dip she licked her lips and said, "welcome home lover".

Seconds later the room was filled with screams


	14. Chapter 14

The Lottery-Ch 14

When Penelopes scream filled the house Derek and Dave raced up the stairs with their guns drawn, they stopped in front of the door and when Dave nodded his head Derek kicked the door open. He turned the lights on and saw Savannah sitting in his bed with only a sheet wrapped around her almost naked body.

Derek walked over to Penelope and said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes but who who who is this"?, Savannah smiled and said, "I'm Savannah, I'm Dereks girlfriend". Derek said, "no you are not", Savannah got up out of the bed and pranced over to Derek and tried to kiss him but he pulled away.

He wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "Penelope is my girlfriend and the sooner you accept it the better", she said, "but Der bear, I love you and we belong together". He said, "Savannah I told you before that I", she put her finger over his lips and said, "but you didn't mean it, you love me you know you do".

She looked at Penelope and said, "heyyyyyyy wait a minute I know you, you are the bitch that won the lottery", she nodded her head and said, "that would be me and you are wrong, Derek is my boyfriend, not yours". She took a deep breath and said, "just how long have you and Derek been dating anyway"?, she smiled and said, "almost 2 months".

Savannahs mouth flew open and said, "waittttttt just a minute, you mean to tell me that you were cheating on me with this, with this, with this fat cow"?, Derek said, "that's enough Savannah get dressed and get the hell out of my house, she said, "but Derek", he said, "no but Dereks Savannah, get the hell out".

As she headed toward the bathroom he said, "how did you get in here anyway, you never had a key", she said, "welllllll I might have picked the lock just a little". He laughed and said, "you do realize that is breaking and entering, right"?, she nodded her head and said. "you don't expect me to believe that you would actually have me arrested do you"?, he leaned down and said, "you have 5 mintues to get dressed and get out of here or getting arrested will be the least of your problems".

She headed into the bathroom and when the door was shut Derek said, "I'm so sorry about that baby", she said, "it's fine handsome, don't worry about it". Derek put her face in his hands and said, "I meant what I told you earlier, I am errr was single before I met you", she sighed happily and said,  
"are you sure that you still want to do this"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I'm definitley sure".

They looked up in time to see Savannah walking out of the bathroom, she walked over to Derek and said, "we belong together Derek and I think it's time for you to wake up and see that", she then turned and headed out of the room followed very closely by Dave. Derek turned around just in time to see Penelope walking over to the bedroom window rubbing her temples.

He followed her to the window and started massaging her shoulders and said, "how bads the headache"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "on a scale of 1 to 10 ohhhhhhhh about a 15". He said, "how about you change into one of my old shirts and a pair of my sweats and we veg out in front of the tv when everybody else gets here".

She sighed and said, "you are a wonderful man Derek Morgan and one day you are going to make some girl a very very lucky person", he laughed and said,  
"I am huh"?, she nodded her head and said, "you certainly are". Dave knocked on the door and said, "well your unwelcomed visitor is gone", Derek shook his head and said, "I don't even know why the hell she was here, I made it plain that I didn't want to be with her anymore, we just didn't mesh together".

Penelope smiled at Dave and said, "are JJ and Reid on the way"?, he said, "they are and they should be here anytime", Derek walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes and handed them to her and said, "they are gonna be big on you but they will do until we can get out tomorrow and get you a few things".

She laughed as she took the clothes in her hands and walked into the bathroom, Dave walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you are falling for her aren't you"?, Derek said, "no I'm not". Dave laughed and said, "son I've seen all kinds and trust me when I say you are falling hard and fast for Penelope".

Derek smiled and said, "there is just something different about her, she is so sweet and loving and she has one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen in my life". Dave grinned and said, "she sure does", they were pulled out of their conversation when there was a knock on the door, Dave said,

I'll go and see who that is and I'll catch you two downstairs", Derek nodded his head as Dave turned and started down the stairs. when Dave opened the door he smiled when he saw Hotch, JJ and Reid standing there. He stepped aside and said, "Morgan and Penelope are upstairs in the bedroom", JJ grinned and said, "and just what are they doing"?, Dave sat them down and filled them in on everything they had missed at Penelopes apartment and at Dereks.

Sam picked up his binoculars and smiled as he climbed into the tree up the street, he was very good at not being seen, he only needed one shot to get his hands on Penelope and then he would make her pay, he would make her pay for leaving him and that time would soon be here and as he watched Derek and Penelope walk into the living room he laughed and said, "soon Penelope soon".


	15. Chapter 15

The Lottery-Ch 15

The evening was a lot of fun and very distracting for Penelope who was trying so hard to get what Sam had done to her out of her mind, Penelope got up and headed into the kitchen. Derek turned and noticed her leaving and decided to follow her, she sighed as she threw some trash in the garbage can.

Derek stood there behind her with his arms crossed and when he cleared his throat she jumped, he said, "sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you", she rubbed her hands over her upper arms and said, "it isn't your fault, I'm just jumpy tonight for some reason". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "after what you've been through the past couple of days it's no wonder you're so jumpy".

She sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest, Sam zoomed the binoculars in and watched the couple in the kitchen pull apart, he then watched as Derek caressed the side of Penelopes face. Penelope felt her heart race as his thumb gently ran over the bruises on her face and he said, "you are so beautiful Penelope".

She smiled and said, "th th thank you", he said, "I would really love to kiss you right now", she put her hand on his and said, "I want that to",  
he then slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he whispered, "you are an amazing woman", she looked up lovingly at him and said, "you aren't so bad yourself hotstuff", they both laughed.

JJ looked around and noticed that Derek and Penelope were both gone and called out, "Garcie, are you alright"?, Derek winked at her and took her by the hand and led her back into the living room. She said, "I'm fine Jayje, it's just been a long day". Hotch said, "well it is getting late, how about we call it a night so that the two of you can get some rest"?, Penelope smiled and said, "are we still on for shopping tomorrow"?, JJ hugged her friend and said, "definitely Garcie, definitely".

Hotch, Dave, JJ and Reid headed toward the door and JJ said, "how about I have Spence drop me off here at about 10:00 in the morning"?, she grinned and said, "10:00 sounds fine Jayje, just fine". Hotch leaned in and whispered something to Derek, he grinned and said, "don't worry I will", Penelope and Derek watched as the gang headed out of the house and toward their cars.  
Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "you will what"?, he said, "huh"?, she said, "you told Hotch that you would, you would what"?, he laughed and said, "Hotch told me to take care of you and I told him don't worry I will". She blushed and said, "ahhhhhhhh", Derek said, "are you ready to turn in sweetness"?, she yawned and said, "more than ready".

They stepped inside the house and he closed and locked the door and checked the windows making sure that everything was secure, he turned and looked at Penelope and said, "why don't you head up to my room, you can sleep in there and I'll be right up". She nodded her head as she headed toward the stairs.

Once she stepped into the bedroom she rubbed her hands over her face, she then walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down and laid down, Derek opened the back door and said, "come on Clooney, come on boy". Clooney ran into the kitchen and looked up at Derek and wagged his tail, Derek rubbed the top of Clooneys head and said, "come on boy, it's time to go to bed".

They headed up the stairs and when Derek got to the top he heard Penelope crying, he pushed the door open and walked inside, he toed off his shoes and climbed in the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Penelope looked up at him and said, "I just want you to know that I'm not usually a crier".

Derek kissed her cheek and said, "you are one of the strongest women I have ever met in my life", she looked over her shoulder and said, "can I ask you to do something for me"?, he said, "sure sweetness, you can ask me for anything". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "can you lay with me for a little while"?, he said, "I sure can, are you sure that's what you want"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is because I don't want to be alone tonight".

He smiled and said, "well you are getting 2 for the price of 1", she laughed and said, "what are you talking about"?, he pointed to the floor and said, "baby girl this is Clooney". She smiled and said, "ohhhhh he is adorable", Clooney started wagging his tail and gently barked and Penelope patted the bed in front of her and said, "come on boy, come on".

Clooney jumped up and licked her in the face and laid his head in the crook of her neck, Derek said, "you have made a friend for life", she laughed as she rubbed her hand up and down Clooneys back. Derek laid his had down on the pillow beside Penelope and said, "good night baby girl", she smiled and said, "good night handsome".

A few minutes later the room was filled with the sound of light snoring


	16. Chapter 16

The Lottery-Ch 16

The next morning Penelope woke up with Clooney and Derek hugged up to her and she was a happy woman, when Clooney realized that she was awake he started licking her on the face causing her to laugh. Derek opened his eyes and said, "good morning sweetness, how did you sleep"?, she giggled and said, "like a baby handsome, like a baby".

Clooney looked at Derek and started wagging his tail and Derek said, "good boy, you are a very good boy", Clooney barked and then jumped off the bed before running out of the room. Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "how are you this morning"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I'm doing great this morning, would you like some breakfast before we head out"?, she said, "maybe something light".

He got up and said, "how about some toast, fresh fruit and coffee"?, she nodded her head and said, "that sounds great", he said, "I'll go down and get it ready and let Clooney out". She smiled and said, "I'll be down in a few minutes", Derek winked at her as he turned and headed out of the bedroom.

Penelope rolled over onto her back and took a deep breath, lastnight as she felt Dereks body behind her with his arms wrapped around her she felt so loved and so safe. She threw the covers back and stood up and said, "come on Garcie, you gotta get kicked into gear", she then slipped back into her dress and brushed her hair before joining Derek in the kitchen for a little breakfast.

Derek turned around and put the food on the table and couldn't help but smile when he saw Penelope standing in the door, he said, "you are right on time sweetness, breakfast is ready". She walked over to the table and sat down and took a sip of her coffee and said, "thanks for breakfast", he winked at her and said, "you don't have to thank me baby girl, it is my pleasure".

He sat down at the table beside her and Penelope said, "later when we get finished with shopping can we come back here and start looking on the computer for a place for us to live"?, he nodded his head and said, "we can do whatever you want". They sat and laughed and talked for over an hour before JJ and Reid arrived.

Derek grinned and said, "come in, come in", Reid said, "so did you have any more problems lastnight"?, he shook his head and said, "nope not a one,  
everything was fine". JJ smiled as she hugged her friend and said, "I hope that you are ready for a day filled with shopping and fun", Penelope laughed and said, "I am soooooo ready for that Jayje, sooooo ready".

Reid kissed his wife on the lips gently and said, "you have fun and be careful today", she grinned and said, "we will my love, we will", Reid smiled and said, "I'll see you ladies tonight" before turning and heading out the door. Derek smiled and said, "don't worry Reid I'll take good care of them all 3 I promise".

Reid smiled and said, "I never doubted it Derek, never doubted it", Derek stood there watching from the door as Reids car pulled away from the house,  
he then turned around and watched as the girls walked up beside him. Penelope laughed and said, "are you ready to head out handsome"?, he leaned in and kissed her gently ont he cheek and said, "I'm ready when you are baby".

Sam had been watching Dereks house all night hoping that he would soon be able to see Penelope again and when he saw her walking toward a car with JJ and her so called boyfriend Derek he knew this was his chance to follow them. He was smart, smart enough to keep several cars between them so that Derek couldn't tell that he was being followed.

A few minutes later the happy trio walked into the first shop, Penelope smiled as JJ took her by the hand and led her through the store, Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched her. The friends were in and out of half a dozen stores shopping and were finally about finished for the day as they headed out of the last store with their arms filled with packages.

JJ laughed and said, "it looks like we bought out the store", Derek said, "are you sure that you didn't"?, Penelope laughed and said, "not quite my chocolate drop but close". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm glad that you had a great day", she looked up at him and said, "ohhhh I did, I sure did".

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "before we head out for lunch I need to go to the little girls room", Derek said, "come on sweetness I'll go with you". They walked toward the bathrooms with their fingers intertwined, when they got to the door Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I'll be right back".

Derek playfully swatted her ass and said, "I'll miss you", she laughed and said, "I'll miss you to", after she finished and was washing her hands she felt a hand go over her mouth. She then felt lips on her neck and she heard a famaliar voice whispering, "hello beautiul did you miss me"?,


	17. Chapter 17

The Lottery-Ch 17

Penelope squirmed in Sams arms and started screaming into his hand, he leaned down and whispered, "you better shut up because you don't want your sweet Derek to get hurt now do you"?, she shook her head and he said, "good, very good". He started gently kissing the side of her neck and the feel of his lips on her neck was making her want to vomit.

He slid his hand down her body and when she felt her dress sliding up her body she said, "no no no please don't do this", he smiled against her neck and said, "ohhhh Penelope the things I am gonna do to you". He gently bit down on her neck and said, "I can't wait to get inside you again,  
you were so tight and amazing and once we are together we can get married and have the family I always wanted".

She shook her head and said, "no we won't I don't want you Sam, don't you understand, I want Derek", he twirled her around and crashed his mouth against hers. While one hand wrapped around her waist the other slid up under her shirt and started squeezing her breast, when he pulled away she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "please don't do this Sam, please".

Sam put his finger to his lips and went, "shhhhhhh", he then pulled her shirt up to where her breasts were fully exposed to him, he licked his lips and said, "damn Penelope those breasts are beautiful". Tears streamed down her face as his hands both went down to her breasts and started kneading the nipples between his fingers.

Derek stood there braced against the wall waiting on Penelope to come out, he looked down at his watch and saw that she had already been in there for several minutes. He started to walk inside when JJ walked over and said, "Garcie still hasn't come out yet"?, he shook his head and said, "no and I'm really starting to worry".

JJ said, "how about I go inside and check on her"?, he smiled and said, "that works for me", she grinned and said, "you really care about Garcie don't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "baby girl is definitley a special person and one that I am going to enjoy getting to know a whole lot more".

He raised her skirt up and started sliding her panties down and said, "I love it when you beg Penelope, it makes me so hard", after he had her panties down he then went to fumbling with his belt. Penelope heard the zipper go down and she knew that she didn't have long so she did the only thing she could think of, she head butted him.

He slapped her across the face and said, "you bitch, now it's gonna hurt", he grabbed his nose as the blood started trickling down, the impact from where he hit her made her fall against the wall and hit her head. After her body hit the floor, he grinned and said, "now we better hurry up before we get company".

He reached up under her dress and pulled her panties the rest of the way down and put them in his pocket, he then grabbed her thighs hard hoping to leave bruises on her creamy skin". He looked down and said, "we better make this look good" so he ripped the front of her shirt open letting buttons fly everywhere.

He grinned as he looked at the red marks on her neck and said, "that ought to be enough for now", he blew her a kiss and said, "but the next time I get my hands on you Penelope you are gonna be screaming my name". He looked up and saw that the window was still open, he climbed upon the ledge and smiled as he heard JJ at the door trying to get in.

When JJ found the door locked she said, "Garcie are you alright"?, she got no response so she tried again and after she got no response she looked at Derek and said, "I better go get the managers key". Derek put his hand on her shoulder and said, "no need, I have my own key", he then lifted his leg and kicked the door open.

When they stepped inside Derek pulled out his cell and immediately called for an ambulance while JJ called Dave, when Dereks call ended he dropped to his knees and said, "I'm so sorry baby girl, I should have come in here with you, I promise that I will never leave you alone again, never", after a few rings JJ heard, "this is Dave".

She said, "Dave we have an emergency", he said, "slow down and tell me what happened JJ", she took a deep breath and said, "Penelope was attacked and possible raped". Dave grabbed his keys and headed out the door as JJ filled him in on the rest of the scene, as Derek hovered over Penelope he vowed that the son of a bitch that did this would pay no matter what it took.

As he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it he heard the sirens coming in the distance, he said, "hang on baby girl, hang on, help is almost here, help is almost here.


	18. Chapter 18

The Lottery-Ch 18

A few minutes later Dave and Hotch were running into the emergency room and over to JJ and Reid who wasted no time in filling them in on what had happened. Dave said, "damn it how the hell did he get into the bathroom with her"?, Reid said, "JJ said that when they walked inside the their was a window at the back that was open so we are thinking that is how he got to her".

Hotch leaned in and said, "had he raped her"?, JJ wiped her eyes and said, "we're not sure, her shirt was ripped open and her skirt was pulled up over her thigh but her, but her". Reid wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "her panties were gone and she has hickies all over her neck but until they get the results back we won't know for sure if he raped her".

JJ turned and buried her face in Reids chest as the tears streamed down her face, Hotch looked at Dave and said, "I want to double or maybe even triple the security on her while she's in here". Dave nodded his head and said, "I agree", he then pulled out his cell and started making the calls to get what the needed.

Hotch looked at Reid and said, "where's Derek"?, he said, "Derek won't leave her side, he just sits and hold her hand", Hotch said, "did either JJ or Derek see who it was"?, he shook his head and said, "no, the only person that can tell us for sure is Penelope but she still hasn't regained consciousness yet".

Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "please open those beautiful eyes and look at me Penelope", but he still got no response, all he could do was sit and listen to the heart monitor as the sound of beeping filled the room. After about half an hour the doctor walked into the room and held out her hand and said, "my name is Dr. Amanda Smith".

Derek weakly smiled and said, "Derek Morgan, I'm Penelopes boyfriend", she said, "Ms. Garcia was very lucky", Derek looked up at her and said, "was she, was she"?, the doctor put her hand on his shoulder and said, "no she wasn't raped, there is no signs of sexual activity". Derek took a deep breath and said, "thank you doctor".

She said, "but according to her x-rays she has a concussion so when she wakes up she will probably have a headache and be nauseated for a couple of days". Derek said, "is there anything that I can do"?, she said, "well I want to keep her here overnight just to make sure that everything will be alright and if she is doing better in the morning I'll let her go home".

Derek nodded his head and said, "thank you doctor, thank you for everything", she opened her mouth to say something when they both turned their heads to look at Penelope when they heard light moaning coming from the bed. Derek put his hand in hers and said, "come on baby girl, open those beautiful eyes and look at me".

She moaned and turned her head from side to side before she opened her eyes, the doctor said, "Penelope my name is Dr. Amanda Smith, do you know where you are"?, she looked around the room and said, "the hospital". The doctor said, "do you remember what happened"?, tears started flowing down her cheeks.

She nodded her head and said, "I was getting ready to wash my hands after using the bathroom and that's when he wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing the side of my neck". Derek said, "do you know who it was"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "Sam, it was SSSSam", Derek said, "that son of a bitch".

Penelope looked up at the doctor and said, "he pushed me against the wall and I hit my head did he, did he"?, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "no baby he didn't rape you". She squeezed his hand and said, "why me Derek, why"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I don't know sweetness, I don't know but he will pay for it, that I promise you".

The doctor said, "I'm going to go and see to your room, I'll be back in a few minutes", when the doctor walked out of the room Penelope said, "can you hold me Derek"?, he said, "I can baby girl, I can". She slowly raised up and after Derek wrapped his arms around her she laid her head down on his chest and allowed the tears to fall.


	19. Chapter 19

The Lottery-Ch 19

Sam walked into his hotel room and plopped down on the bed and pulled Penelopes panties out of his pocket and smiled as he smelled them, he laughed and said, "soon beautiful soon I will have everything I've always dreamed of". He laid his head down on the bed and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with satisfaction corsing through is veins, he had gotten to Penelope once and he would do it again.

Derek held Penelope until she fell asleep, he then gently laid her down and moved to the chair beside her and easily put her hand into his and he sighed as he watched her restlessly toss and turn in her sleep. He looked up when JJ walked into the room and said, "she's finally sleeping", JJ nodded her head and said, "what did the doctor say"?, Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as he prepared to fill JJ in.

Derek sighed and said, "well the good news is she wasn't raped, the doctor said that there was no sign of sexual activity", JJ looked down at her friend and smiled and said, "that's great news". Derek nodded his head and said, "yes it is but since she hit her head she will be staying overnight for observation".

Reid, Hotch and Dave walked into the room and Derek filled them in on what the doctor said, Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I have 2 guards posted outside her door and they will be here all night". Derek smiled and said, "that son of a bitch has been following us Dave, that is the only way he would know that we were in that particular store today".

Hotch said, "it's time to step up everything", Derek nodded his head and said, "agreed, it's obvious that he knows where I live now so we need to find another place for us to live". Hotch tapped his chin and said, "the first thing we need to do is find Penelope a safe place to live", Derek said, "and the sooner the better".

Derek said, "after we find a place I can start the self defense classes and we are definitley gonna increase security", Dave nodded his head and said, "we need to make sure that Penelope is safe no matter what"?, Derek and Hotch in unison said, "agreed". Derek looked at everybody and said,  
"it's been a long day why don't you all head home and get some rest, I promise that I won't leave her alone in this room".

JJ leaned down and gently kissed her friends forehead and whispered, "sleep well Garcie", she then intertwined fingers with Reid as they made their way toward the door. JJ stopped and turned around and said, "if she needs anything", Derek smiled at her and said, "if she needs anything I won't hesitate to call you, I promise".

Hotch said, "when she finds a place that she wants to buy I will talk to the real estate agent and get everything started because the sooner we get her into a safe location the better". Dave looked at Derek and said, "I'm going to go and make some arrangements for more around the clock protection for Penelope and we'll talk later", Derek smiled as he watched Dave and Hotch walk out of the door and close it behind them.

He sat back down beside Penelope and looked down at her bruised cheek, his heart breaking because when she got hurt he was right outside the damn door waiting on her. He gently ran his finger over her cheek and said, "you'll be happy again baby girl, I promise" and he sat there in the chair beside her bed holding her hand until the early morning hours and he laid his head down on the side of her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Savannah had been watching Dereks apartment for the past hour or so and was seeing no signs of movement inside and she sat in her car wondering where the hell her man was. She sat back against the seat and smiled as another plan came to her mind, she knew the way to get to Derek and that way was by getting rid of Penelope, she laughed as she started her car and put it in drive and pulled away from Dereks house, she knew what she had to do and her plan would start soon, very soon.

A few hours later Penelope opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen sleeping peacefully holding her hand in his. She used her free hand and wrapped it around his head and said, "wakey wakey handsome", he looked up and said, "how are you feeling this morning baby girl"?, she said, "other than my face hurting a little I'm fine".

Derek smiled and said, "the doctor came in earlier and left your release papers, so whenever you're ready we can get out of here", she sighed and said, "give me a few minutes to get changed and then we'll head out". Derek nodded his head as he watched her throw her covers back and grab her clothes as she heads into the bathroom.

When she comes out a few minutes later she smiles to see JJ and Dave waiting with Derek, JJ hugged her friend and said, "I brought you something Garcie". Penelope sat down on the bed and said, "you did, what did you bring me"?, she pulled a computer out of the bag and said, "first things first, we need to find you a house", Penelope smiled happily as she let her fingers fly across the keyboard and after only a few minutes she said,  
"I've found it, I've found my dream house", everybody smiled as Penelope turned the computer around to show them the house she has always dreamed of owning.


	20. Chapter 20

The Lottery-Ch 20

Derek sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "that house is beautiful Penelope", she smiled up at him and said, "I have always dreamed of living in a huge place like this". Dave smiled and said, "how many rooms are in that house"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "5 bedrooms,  
4 bathrooms, living room, den, library, a huge kitchen, laundry room and a sun porch".

JJ smiled and said, "and just look at the huge yard", Penelope said, "that will give my little neices and nephews plenty of room to run and play in". JJ laughed and said, "not to mention all the kids that you've always dreamed of having", she blushed and said, "true Jayje, true, you know that I have always dreamed of having a house filled with babies".

Dave grinned and said, "and this place will give you plenty of room for them", Derek looked at the computer screen and said, "it looks like it is about 45 minutes away". She looked up Derek and said, "can we go and see it"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "we sure can baby girl".

As they headed toward the door Hotch walked in the door and said, "sorry I'm late my son Jack wouldn't let me put him down", Penelope smiled and said, "awwww he loves his daddy". Hotch grinned and said, "he is definitley an amazing little boy", Derek said, "any thoughs on having any more little ones"?, he laughed and said, "as a matter of fact I found out lastnight that we are having another baby".

Penelope hugged him and said, "congratulations Aaron", he smiled and said, "thanks but where were you guys heading"?, Dave smiled and said, "she's found her dream home and we were on our way to check it out". Hotch smiled and said, "Derek, why don't you and Penelope take my car and Dave, JJ and I will go in your car and take the long way to the address, just in case Sam is still lurking around".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "is that okay with you Penelope"?, she smiled at him and said, "that is more than okay with me my chocolate tootsie pop", everybody laughed as they headed out of the hospital room. A few minutes later they were all getting into their cars and pulling out of the hospital parking garage.

Dave looked into the mirror and said, "it looks like you were right in your thinking Aaron, there is a strange car following us", Hotch said, "take a left on front street and lose him in the shopping district". Dave laughed as he turned left on front street with Sam right behind him, he then cut off several other times losing Sam in no time.

Hotch looked at Dave and said, "take the long way to the address", Dave nodded his head and said, "we should be there in about half an hour", Hotch sighed as he looked out the window as the scenery flew past his window. When the car carrying Derek and Penelope pulled up in front of the house and stopped Penelope sat there smiling.

Derek got out of the car and walked he around and opened Penelopes door and said, "here you go malady", she smiled and said, "thank you kind sir", he intertwined their fingers as they headed up on the huge porch. She smiled when she saw the huge whicker swing hanging on the upper end of the porch.

Derek led her to the swing and laughed as they sat down together, Penelope laid her head down on his chest and said, "I could get use to this", she looked up at him and he said, "I could to". Penelope felt her heart racing as Derek leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "you are so beautiful, I don't think you know just how beautiful you really are".

She ran her hand across his cheek and said, "and you my handsome knight are the sexiest man I have ever met in my life", he smiled and said, "flattery will get you everywhere baby girl". She grinned and said, "I hope so handsome, I truly hope so" seconds later his lips descended on hers again in a sweet kiss.

They were sitting on the porch laughing and talking when the rest of the gang minus Reid showed up a few minutes later, JJ got out of the car and said, "this is very very impressive Garcie". Penelope smiled as Dave said, "are you ready to head inside and check it out"?, she nodded her head and said, "lead the way Dave, lead the way".

They looked up to see the real estate agent getting out of her car, she said, "sorry it took me so long but traffic was a bear", Penelope smiled and said, "that's not a problem, we were just sitting here enjoying this beautiful swing". She said, "my name is Erin Strauss and it's nice to meet you Ms. Garcia".

Penelope smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you to Mrs. Strauss", the lady grinned and said, "please call me Erin", Penelope laughed and said, "it's nice to meet you Erin". Erin pulled the keys out of her pocket and said, "are we ready to head inside"?, Penelope was as excited as a kid in a candy store as Erin put the key into the lock, turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Penelope stepped inside and said, "oh my god I love it, I just love it", Erin grinned and said, "this is only one room, we still have plenty of rooms to go". Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek again as they started their tour of the huge house, JJ smiled as she watched her friend smile as she headed into another room.

About an hour later the tour was over and Penelope looked at Erin and said, "I love it and I'll take it", Erin smiled and said, "alright, let's get started on the paperwork", Penelope nodded her head excitedly as her and Derek followed Erin into the kitchen table to start work on the huge stack of paperwork.


	21. Chapter 21

The Lottery-Ch 21

Hotch sat down with Penelope, Derek and Erin as they completed the paperwork, Erin was more than happy to let Penelope and Derek go ahead and move into the house knowing that she was going to pay the house off in full just as soon as her check cleared. When her name was sighed on the last piece of paperwork Erin smiled at her and said, "congratulations Ms. Garcia and welcome to your new home".

Penelope grinned and said, "thank you so much Mrs. Strauss", she stood up and shook the trios hand and said, "it makes me happy to see such a great couple getting their dream home". She picked up her stuff and waved at everybody as she headed out the door, Derek smiled as he looked at the huge smile on Penelopes face. a Reid walked over to her and said, "well how does it feel to be a home owner"?, she laughed and said, "it feels amazing Spencer, simply amazing and now we need to go shopping and fill this house with beautiful things. Hotch grinned and said, "might I suggest that you do your shopping online and get it delivered".

She nodded her head and said, "that sounds like a good idea but what about payment for the items"?, Aaron said, "don't worry about it, every store in town knows that you are the lottery winner so getting the stuff now and paying for it when your money comes in won't be a problem". JJ carried the computer over to the kitchen table and said, "come on Garcie let's get this shopping spree started".

Penelope laughed as she sat down beside her best friend as they started looking for living room furniture, Dave grinned and said, "do you want us to help you get your stuff packed up Morgan and get it to the new house"?, he smiled and said, "thanks Dave and it won't take long to get some of my stuff packed up and get it here".

Penelope looked up from her computer and said, "only some of your stuff handsome"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah my momma and sisters are going to be staying at my place while I'm here with you". She smiled and said, "that's great", Derek smiled and said, "and she can't wait to meet you since she thinks she is gonna be getting those grandbabies she has been wanting for years", everybody laughed.

Penelope pointed to the screen and said, "what do you think about this furniture for the living room Derek"?, he sat down beside her and said, "if you like it then I like it beautiful". She laughed and said, "she said, "I love it and I was thinking about putting a loveseat like this", she pointed to one and said, "right over there on the other side of the couch close to the fireplace".

Derek kissed her temple and said, "that works for me sweetness", Dave smiled and said, "we better get your stuff packed and here to the new house as soon as possible because I know that you don't want to be away from Penelope for to long". He smiled and said, "you're right there Dave", he smiled at Penelope and said, "baby girl I'm going to go with Dave to my place and pack a few things but Hotch and Reid will be here with you".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "alright handsome but please be careful because we don't know where Sam is"?, he walked over and kissed her lips ever so gently and said, "I will be careful and I will be back as soon as possible". JJ grinned and said, "by the time you get back we will have the entire house furninshed".

Derek laughed and said, "whatever my baby girl wants my baby girl gets", he then grabs his coat and heads toward the door, Reid follows them across the room and when Derek walks out onto the porch he says, "lock the door behind us and don't let anybody in until we get back". Reid smiled and said, "don't worry Derek we'll take good care of Garcia for ya".

Derek grinned and said, "thanks Spencer", Reid then watched as Dave and Derek headed towward Daves SUV, after they pulled away Reid closed and locked the door and walked back over to join JJ and Penelope as she continued shopping for stuff for the new house. On the ride to Dereks place Dave looked over at him and said, "can I ask you something"?, Derek said, "sure man, you can ask me anything".

Dave laughed and said, "how do you really feel about Penelope"?, Derek took a deep breath and turned to Dave and opened his mouth and said, "that's easy Dave, I'm falling in love with her". Dave smiled and said, "I knew it, I knew it", Derek grinned and said, "how could you tell"?, they pulled into Dereks graage and Dave said, "that's easy, you can tell by the way you look at her, I've seen love before Morgan and it's definitely written all over your face".

They got out of the SUV and headed inside to grab some stuff because Derek couldn't wait to see his baby girl again so to him the sooner they get the packing done the better.


	22. Chapter 22

The Lottery-Ch 22

About an hour later Derek and Dave walked back through the door and Derek laughed and said, "honey I'm home", she got up from the table and said,  
"welcome home honey how was your day"?, he laughed as he put his boxes down and said, "so how did the shopping go"?, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "we are all done and it will be delivered in the morning".

He smiled and said, "that's great news baby girl", she sighed and said, "yeah but we don't have anything to sleep on tonight"?, he smiled down at her and said, "oh but we do, I have my favorite blankets and pillows and I can build a fire in the fireplace and we can sleep in front of the fire tonight".

She laughed and said, "ohhhhh that will be fun, I haven't done that since I was a little girl", he laughed and said, "it's been a while for me to baby girl". He turned around and said, "is anybody else hungry"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I am, how about pizza"?, everybody smiled and nodded their heads in agreement as Derek pulled out his cell and said, "what does everybody want on their pizza"?, Penelope said, "a veggie pizza is fine with me".

JJ and Reid in unison said, "pepperoni and mushrooms", Dave said, "if it's a pizza I can eat it", Hotch laughed and said, "I can't stay, I have a little boy at home that is waiting on his daddy to read him a bedtime story after his bath". Penelope hugged Hotch and said, "when I get settled in how about you bring your wife and son over here for dinner"?, he smiled and said, "that sounds like a plan Penelope".

Derek smiled and said, "have a good night man and we will see you later", Hotch smiled and waved at everybody and said, "goodnight" as he headed out the front door. Derek walked over to the window and ordered the pizzas and when he walked back over he smiled and said, "food should be here in about half an hour".

Reid grinned and said, "I bet you are excited with your new house aren't you Garcia"?, she smiled and said, "I so am Spencer, I have dreamed of a house like this since I was a little girl". JJ hugged her friend and said, "if you're happy Garcie then we are happy", Dave smiled and said, "JJ's right Penelope, as long as you are happy everything else is gravy", everybody laughed as Derek walked over and lit a fire in the huge two sided fireplace.

Penelope smiled and said, "I was thinking about putting the big screen tv right over here, what do you guys think"?, Derek said, "it will go good right there, that way when it's cold we can sit in front of the fireplace and still be able to watch it". JJ and Reid said, "that will come in handy especially after you've had a long tiring day", everybody nodded their heads in agreement".

JJ smiled and said, "we love our fireplace, I can't tell you how many nights we've fallen asleep in front of ours", Reid kissed her temple and said,  
"and when the electricity is off it is very very romantic". JJ winked at him as she rubbed her stomach and said, "I believe that this little one was conceived during the last power outage".

Penelope laughed and said, "I guess that you two know that when my little nephew is born I am gonna spoil him rotten", Reid smiled and said, "we never doubted that Garcia". JJ said, "and it goes without saying that when you have babies me and Spence are going to spoil him and or her the exact same way", Penelope grinned and said, "I know Jayje and I wouldn't expect any less from the best aunt and uncle in the world", JJ winked at Penelope and laughed as there was a knock at the door.

Derek walked over and opened the door and smiled as the delivery man handed him several pizzas, he paid the young boy and gave him a huge tip, the delivery boy smiled and said, "thank you sir, you have a good night" before turning and walking off the porch. Derek carried the pizzas over and put them down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Everybody smiled as they sat down in front of the warm fire, even though it was only the end of September it was really kinda chilly and the warmth felt good to them as they ate their pizza. The friends laughed and talked for a couple of hours before JJ, Reid and Dave got up and headed home for the night.

Penelope smiled and said, "well I think I'm going to go to the bathroom before turning in", Derek smiled and said, "alright sweetness, I'll get our bed ready while you're gone", she nodded her head as she headed for the downstairs bathroom. Derek quickly placed the blanket on the floor followed by the huge pillows.

He then toed off his shoes and turned the lights off leaving the only light was the fire flickering in the fireplace, he cared a lot about Penelope and he was going to tell her and he was going to tell her tonight. He was already laying down in front of the fireplace when Penelope walked into the room.

She said, "this looks very romantic handsome", he laughed and said, "do you like it"?, she walked over and got down on the blanket beside him and propped up on her elbow and said, "I love it". He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

When they pulled apart he caressed the side of her face and said, "baby girl I need to tell you something", she swallowed hard and said, "you can tell me anything Derek". He ran his thumb over her cheek and said, "sweetness, I know that I haven't known you long but it feels like we've known each other forever".

She smiled and opened her mouth to agree when he covered her lips with his finger and said, "I'm falling in love with you Penelope", he then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart she said, "I'm falling in love with you to Derek", she rested her forehead against his and said, "make love to me Derek".

She laid down on her back and pulled him down with her dragging him into a passionate kiss and when they pulled away and said, "are you sure about this baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life". He caressed the side of her face and said,  
"your wish is my command" before crashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter contains sexual content

The Lottery-Ch 23

Derek slowly kissed his way from his baby girls lips down the curve of her neck and across her shoulder before kissing his way back to her perfect lips. Penelope smiled at him as he pulled away long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it across the room, she wasted no time in pulling her shirt off and flinging it across the room to join his.

When she had gone to the bathroom she had removed her bra and left it with her clothes so when Derek looked down he couldn't help but smile when he saw her beautiful breasts bouncing in the wind. He leaned down and started kissing his way down her chest and when she felt his lips on her nipple she arched her back and moaned his name.

Derek looked up at her and said, "these are the most perfect breasts I have ever seen", she giggled and said, "I'm glad that you are liking what you see handsome". He then leaned down and started gently tugging on her nipples with his teeth earning several moans of pleasure from the angel under him.

Penelope slid her hands down his body and slid his pants and boxers down over his hips, she looked down and licked her lips as his erection sprung to life after being freed from its confinds. Derek smiled and said, "it's always good when your woman likes what she sees", Penelope wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down to her and said, "is that what I am now Derek, am I your woman"?, he kissed her lips passionately and caressed her cheek and said, "you are definitely my woman".

She slid her hand down and took his very erect penis into her hand and said, "and you are my man", he closed his eyes and swallowed hard as she then started gently stroking her hand up and down his shaft. He opened his eyes and said, "yours and nobody elses baby, yours and nobody elses", he pulled away long enough to slide her panties down over her hips.

He then leaned down and kissed her stomach and then kissed his way back up to her lips before lining himself up at her entrance, he hovered over her for a few seconds and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope". She smiled as she put her hand up to his face and said, "and you are the sexiest man I have ever seen".

Derek smiled as he leaned down to capture her lips with his, seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he started slowly sliding inside her, he was a lot bigger than she was use to so once he was fully inside her he stilled giving her time to adjust to his girth. He kissed the end of her nose and said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she nodded her head and moved her hips and said, "more than fine handsome, more than fine".

Derek thn started slowly sliding in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he moaned, "oh god baby girl you are so tight, so damn tight". She wrapped her arms around his waist and gently bit down on his neck as he thrusted in and out of her effortlessly, she closed her eyes and smiled at the feel of his body against hers.

They moved as one slowly building each other up to the orgasm that was quickly approaching for both of them, neither Derek or Penelope were virgins by a long shot but for the first time in their lives they knew that they were indeed making love. Derek moaned Penelopes name over and over as she met him thrust for thrust.

Derek leaned down and started kissing the side of Penelopes neck and when he got to her ear he started tugging on her lobe whispering, "mine allll mine". She smiled and moaned, "yes Derek, yours all yours, now and forever all yours", Derek smiled against her skin as he felt her tightening up around him.

Several thrusts later they both came with each others names on their lips, Derek kissed her lips passionately before rolling beside her on the huge blanket. She rolled over onto her side and looked up at him and said, "that was amazing Derek, it's never been like that before", he kissed her on the lips and said, "I agree baby it was amazing, purely amazing and it's never been like that for me before either".

She laid her head down on his chest and slid her hand across his body and said, "everything seems so perfect doesn't it"?, he laughed and said, "that it does sweetness, that it does". Laying there wrapped in each others arms neither had felt so loved before and it didn't take long before they soon drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter contains sexual content

The Lottery-Ch 24

When Derek woke up the next morning he didn't want to open his eyes, he was afraid that the night of passion that he and Penelope had was nothing but a dream. He slowly opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile when he saw her beautiful face hovering over his, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him, he wasted no time sliding his hands down her body and when he gripped her hips she moaned against his mouth in appreciation. When they pulled apart he said, "you were amazing lastnight baby girl", she ran her hand across his chest and said, "I agree last night was totally amazing".

He sighed happily and said, "I know that this, that we happened fast but", she put her finger over his lips and said, "let's not talk now where there are other ways of expressing how we feel". He smiled and said, "why Ms. Garcia whatever do you have in mind"?, she dropped the sheet from around her body and straddled his waist.

His hands went to her hips as she slowly sank down on him, he looked up at her and said, "woman the things you do to me", she wiggled her hips and said, "you ain't seen nothing yet hotstuff". He laughed and said, "that's it woman" and she gasped in surprise as he rolled them over so that he was on top.

Penelope moaned his name as he slid in and out of her, she wrapped her arms and legs snuggly around his body holding him close to her, they moved so perfectly together it was almost like they were made for each other. Penelope raked her nails up and down Dereks back as he kissed his way down the creamy skin of her neck.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Dereks body against hers, his body was perfect and the night before she had throughly enjoyed exploring every inch of the perfection that was Derek Morgan. Derek smiled as he started gently tugging on her earlobe with his teeth, Penelope was the most amazing woman he had ever met and the night of passionate love making only proved that him and his baby girl belonged together.

Penelope bit down on the side of his neck and screamed his name as a few hard thrusts later they both came and came hard with each others names on their lips. Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I I I love you", she smiled as he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I I love you to Derek".

Penelope moaned from the lack of intimacy when he rolled on the floor beside her, she propped up on her side and said, "a girl could get use to being treated like this". He laughed before kissing her lips gently and said, "I hope so sweetness because I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me now".

She looked up at him and said, "I'm so excited", he kissed the end of her nose as she said, "about us, about me winning the lottery, about our house full of furniture arriving today". He laughed and said, "ya know that we will be busy all day getting everything ready don't ya"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "yeah but how about if I promise to show you my appreciation later tonight in our bed"?, he growled as he rolled her back onto her back and said, "woman I'm gonna hold you to that".

She smiled up at him and said, "I'm counting on that stud", he smiled and said, "what time is the furniture coming"?, she said, "about 9:00 this morning". He looked at his watch and said, "shit, we better get up and get dressed because it's almost 9:00 now", she kissed his lips one final time before saying, "alright alright but we will definitely continue this later".

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhh count on that baby girl, count on that", he reluctantly rolled over onto his back and watched as she leaned over and picked up her clothes and headed up the stairs to change. He laid there for a few seconds thinking about how lucky he was to find an amazing woman like Penelope.

He then got up and quickly got dressed and picked up the blankets and pillows from the floor and put them in the hall closet until later, he then headed back through to the living room just as there was a knock on the door. Penelope came down the stairs with a huge smile on her face when she watched Derek step aside so the first of their furniture could be brought inside.


	25. Chapter 25

The Lottery-Ch 25

By the time the rest of the gang arrived all of the furniture was already inside and Derek and Penelope were moving the living room furniture all over the place trying to see where it looked better". Penelope smiled when she saw JJ walking through the door and said, "come in sunshine", she laughed and said, "ohhhhh I love the couch, it looks better in your living room did it did in on the computer screen".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I was thinking the same thing Jayje, the color just matches this room perfectly don't ya think"?, JJ said, "oh yes definitely". JJ said, "what about the beds, did they remember to send the topper you wanted"?, she said, "they did and it looks amazing, come on up and let me show you".

She kissed Derek on the lips and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes hotstuff", he laughed as he watched her and JJ head up the stairs, Reid couldn't help but notice the smile on Dereks face and he said, "you told her didn't you"?, Derek said, "huh, what"?, Reid said, "you told her"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I did, I told her lastnight".

Reid smiled and said, "anddddddddddd"?, Derek said, "and we're together in every way Spencer", Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I knew it, I could tell by the smile on your face that you had told her that you loved her". He laughed and said, "there is just something about her that made me fall head over heels in love".

Derek smiled and said, "she is so beautiful, kind and the most loving person I have ever met", Dave walked over to them and said, "what are you two talking about"?, Reid said, "Derek finally told Penelope that he was in love with her". Dave held up his hands and said, "well it's about time",  
he said, "andddddd".

Derek said, "she loves me to and now we're together, like really together together", Dave laughed and said, "way to go Morgan, I knew that you could do it". Derek said, "thanks Dave", Reid looked at the loveseat and said, "where were you going to put this"?, Derek said, "right over here close to the fireplace".

Penelope and JJ walked into the bedroom and JJ looked her friend up in the face and said, "alright Garcie, spill it", Penelope said, "I don't know what you are talking about". JJ rubbed her growing stomach and said, "bullshit Garcie, come on what's up"?, she sat down on the bed and said, "well lastnight after everybody left Derek and I had a talk".

JJ said, "a talk about what"?, Penelope said, "well he told me he loved me", JJ squealed and said, "Garcie that's great", Penelope laughed and shook her head and JJ said, "and what did you say to him"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I told him that I loved him to". JJ said, "something tells me that there is sooooo much more, would I be right"?, Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "more, sooooooo much more".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Derek and I made love for the first time lastnight", JJ smiled and said, "anddddddd how was he"?, Penelope blushed and said, "he is amazing, he is so loving and gentle with me and he definitely knows how to satisfy that is for damn sure". JJ hugged her friend and said, "I'm so happy for you two Garcie, you deserve some happiness after everything you have been through".

JJ said, "well tell me what led up to the amazing night of sex", Penelope said, "well when I went back downstairs from changing into my night time clothes, the lights were all off and he had blankets and huge pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace". JJ said, "awwwww how romantic", she then took a deep breath and said, "and after we told each other that we were in love one thing led to another and we made love".

Penelope said, "this morning when I woke up I was pleasantly sore alllllll over my body", JJ said, "said, "wow really"?, Penelope said, "Jayje we made love off and on alllllll night long and up until like 4:00 this morning". JJ said, "oh my god Garcie, no wonder you are sore all over, you had quite a workout".

Penelope smiled and said, "I still can't believe that the amazing man downstairs is in love with me", JJ laughed as they headed out the door and said, "well you better belive it because it's true". Penelope and JJ headed back downstairs and couldn't help but smile when they saw the men all working hard on finishing with putting everything up in the kitchen and dining room.

Derek looked up and saw his baby girl coming and said, "there she is, there's my baby girl", he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby girl". Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", Dave laughed and said, "ahhhhhhh come on you two, get a room already", everybody laughed as they once again started working on getting everything put into it's place in the kitchen and dining room.


	26. Chapter 26

The Lottery-Ch 26

It took the friends a few days to get everything moved in when it was finished the house looked amazing, everything was the way Penelope had always imagined and she couldn't have been happier about it. Derek and Penelope were standing in the living room looking around with huge smiles on their faces as they glanced around at all of the work that had been done.

Sam was walking through a supermarket to pick up a few things when he heard two women talking, he stood looking for something on the shelf but when he heard the words, "the newest lottery winner had moved in down the street from me" his head turned and he then started paying very close attention to the conversation.

The two women talked about how she had been moving furniture in all week and how she had friends over helping her move in and he was definitley paying attention when the address was given. Sam grabbed a few things off the shelf and put them in his buggy and headed toward the checkout, he now knew where his woman was and now he could put his plan into action.

Little did Sam know but he wasn't the only one in listening distance of the two women because Savannah was also listening to the conversation and when she heard where Penelope was living she knew that wherever Penelope was her Derek would be to. She walked to the end of the aisle and smiled as she headed out the door.

Penelope sighed happily as Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck, she said, "Mr. Morgan I do believe that you are trying to seduce me". He laughed and said, "now gorgeous would I do that"?, she nodded her head and said, "you sure would", he turned her around and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "have I told you how beautiful you are today"?, she said, "I do believe you have hand" she was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers.

Sam ran into his hotel room and grabbed a few things and said, "now bitch, now you will be mine" before running back out and slamming the door behind him. He hopped into his car and headed toward Penelopes address and soon he was sitting at the end of the street with a huge smile on his face at the thoughts of that huge house being his once him and Penelope got together.

Sam glanced over at the huge stuffed animal sitting beside him in the car and said, "it's time for you to do your part in my plan", he then pulled away and headed toward a florist a few miles up the street. Once he was there he made sure his disguise was on right before opening his door and heading inside.

The sales lady smiled and said, "can I help you sir"?, he said, "yes mam I need to buy a dozen roses and I need them put in a box and I need them to be attached to this beautiful bear right here". The lady said, "awwwww how adorable", Sam smiled and said, "thank you", the sales clerk said, "what color roses were you wanting sir"?, Sam said, "dark red if you have them".

The sales clerk said, "oh we have them sir", she walked around to the cooler and pulled out a dozen and carried them and a box over to the counter and put them in. Sam smiled and said, "those look so beautiful", the lady grinned and said, "you were lucky, we just got a shipment of roses in this morning".

Sam watched as the lady put the ribbon on the box, she looked up at him and said, "would you like a card"?, he shook his head and said, "nahhhh she will know who they are from". He then looked on as the lady then put the box in the bears arms and said, 'how does that look"?, he grinned and said,  
"that looks great, just great".

She said, "would you like that to be delivered"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes please", she wrote the address down as he gave it to her, she then looked up at him and said, "when would you like this delivered sir"?, he said, "anytime now is fine". She handed the bear and box to their delivery boy and smiled as she handed him the address.

The delivery boy said, "who am I delivering this to"?, the sales lady looked at Sam and said, "what name do you want on the box sir"?, he took a deep breath before speaking. He looked up at both of them and said, "oh I'm sorry they both go to a Penelope Garcia", the boy wrote the name on the box before heading out of the shop.

Sam quickly paid for the roses and for delivery, he winked at the girl and said, "thank you so much for all of your help", the lady blushed and said, "you're very welcome sir". Derek and Penelope were in the living room and Clooney was making himself comfortable with his head in Penelopes lap when there was a knock at the door.

Derek walked over to the door and put his hand on the knob and opened the door and said, "can I help you"?, the young delivery boy said, "I have a delivery for a Penelope Garcia". Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "sweetness you have a delivery", Clooney jumped down and she got up and made her way to the door.

She smiled and said, "ohhhhhh how beautiful but handsome you shouldn't have done this", he grinned and said, "baby, I didn't send these to you", she said, "I wonder who they are from"?, she looked for a card and couldn't find one. She smiled at the delivery boy and said, "thank you but do you know who they are from"?, he shook his head and said, "we didn't get a name mam this was paid for at the shop".

Derek gave the young boy a tip and said, "thanks man", the boy smiled and said, "thanks sir and you two have a great day" before turning around and heading toward his car. Derek said, "wow this bear is huge, do I have competition for your attention"?, she kissed his lips and said, "no sir you don't".

She opened the box and said, "ohhhhh Derek, they are beautiful", he said, "yes they are but I wonder who sent them", they were pulled away from their conversation when Clooney started sniffing the bear and barking. Penelope said, "what's wrong with Clooney"?, Derek said, "he usually doesn't do that unless somethings wrong".

Derek walked over and said, "what's wrong Cloon", the dog put his foot on the bear and barked again and then Derek picked it up and said, "listen baby girl, do you hear that"?, she said, "ohhhhhh god Derek, it's ticking".


	27. Chapter 27

The Lottery-Ch 27

Derek took the bear and roses from Penelope and ran toward the door, he opened the door and tossed them out into the middle of her very huge front yard. He slammed the door shut and said, "GET DOWN" and seconds later she screamed as she heard a loud, "BOOMMMMMMM", Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm ffffine".

He pulled out his cell as they headed toward the door and when he opened the door he saw the security guards surrounding the blown up bear and roses that now laid burning. After a few rings he heard, "this is Rossi", he said, "Dave, you need to get to Penelopes as soon as possible", he stood up and said, "why, what happened"?, he said, "she just received a stuffed bear and some roses and the bear and they are both laying in the front yard burning because the bear blew up".

Dave said, "I'll be right there" and after the call ended Derek hugged Penelope tighter and said, "it's over sweetness, you're safe", Clooney was at Penelopes feet looking up at her. Penelope got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around him and said, "you saved my life Clooney", he wagged his tail and licked the side of her face.

Sam was laying on his bed with a huge smile on his face wondering if the bear had exploded up yet, he grabbed his keys and decided to chance it by heading over to the new house. Dave walked into the house and over to Penelope and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm ok Dave, scared but ok, Clooney saved my life".

Dave looked down at the dog that had his head in her lap and said, "what exactly did he do Derek"?, Derek said, "he started sniffing the package and then he started barking and he wouldn't stop". Dave said, "sounds like you owe that dog a treat". Penelope said, "ohhhh don't worry he is gonna get treats for the rest of his life for saving me".

Savannah had to make Derek see that she was the woman for him and not Penelope, she smiled as she knew exactly what she had to do, she walked over and picked up her cell and dialed a number. A few seconds later she heard, "hello", she said, "Max, this is Savannah and I need you to do me a big favor".

A few minutes later JJ and Reid were knocking on Penelopes door, Derek looked through the peephole and smiled, he opened the door and JJ said, "what the hell happened"?, Derek said, "she had an explosive gift". Reid said, "a gift, from who"?, Derek said, "I don't know, there wasn't a name on the card but we all know who did it, it was that son of a bitch Sam".

Dave said, "do you remember the name of the shop the gifts came from"?, Derek said, "it was Darlenes and it's only a few minutes away", he looked at Penelope and said, "baby I hate to leave you but". Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I'll be alright Derek, I'll have Jayje, Spencer and the hoards and hoards of security that is outside and then I have my guard dog Clooney here with me".

Derek grinned and said, "I will be back as soon as I can but if you need me you call me and I'll be right back", she nodded her head and said, "I will handsome but please be careful because if this was Sam he could hurt you and Dave". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "he can do what he wants to to do to me but he will never get to you, never".

He walked to the door and turned around and said, "when I get back we are going to start those self defense classes", she winked at him as he turned and headed out the door closely followed by Dave. JJ said, "tell me the truth Garcie, are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm really okay Jayje, a little scared but okay".

Reid looked out the window and watched as the CSI's started looking for pieces of the bomb, meanwhile Sam was across the street hitting his hand on the steering wheel screaming, "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT". He had failed again, he took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to do this the easy way Penelope but now you are gonna hurt a lot when I get my hands on you".

Derek and Dave walk into Darlenes and she smiles and says, "how can I help you gentlemen"?, Dave pulled out his badge and said, "yes mam I'm David Rossi and I'm with the FBI and we need to ask you a few questions about a bear and a dozen roses that were purchased from here". She said, "I just sold both of those items not more than an hour ago, was something wrong with the gifts when the arrived"?, Derek said, "yeah they blew up".

Her mouth flew open and said, "THEY WHAT"?, Derek said, "they are laying in the front yard burning right now as we speak", she said, "I can assure you sir that nothing was done to them here". Dave said, "we weren't accusing you mam, we just need some information on the person that bought them,  
that's all".

Derek said, "do you think that you could describe the person to us"?, she nodded her head and said, "that won't be a problem", Dave and Derek stood there listening as the salesperson described the man in great detail. Derek looked at Dave and said, "I bet that's Sam in a disguise", Dave nodded his head and said, "I agree with you", he opened his mouth to say something and his cell rang.

He stepped to the side and said, "I have to take this", Derek said, "I'm going to step outside", Dave nodded his head as he answered his call, Derek stepped outside and out to the corner of the building and the next thing he knew he felt a stinging sensation in the side of his neck, he whirled around and hit the man in the face.

Max grabbed his nose and punched Derek in the face, Derek started getting dizzy and a few seconds later everything started getting dark, Max looked down and said, "Savannah is gonna owe me big for this" and those were the last words Derek heard before he lost consciousness. Max pulled him into the back of his van and raced off as Dave was walking out of the building.


	28. Chapter 28

The Lottery-Ch 28

Dave ran toward the van called Dereks name as Max laughed as he watched the man running toward his car, he then glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping man and said, "come on Max, come on". Dave pulled out his cell and called in the liscense number on the back of the van and in a couple of minutes he knew that the van belonged to Max Smith.

Max looked through his mirror as he watched the car behind him getting farther and farther away, he laughed and said, "give up old man you ain't gonna catch me". Dave smacked the steering wheel as he lost sight of the van carrying his friend, he didn't waste anytime calling the FBI's computer analyst Kevin Lynch to get him started trying to track Dereks cell.

Meanwhile Savannah was all smiles when she watched Max carry Derek into the huge room and toss him down on the bed, Max looked at her and said, "there he is now where's my payment"?, she handed him a huge stack of money and said, "there you go, now if you will excuse me I have some things to take care of".

Max laughed and said, "have fun", he then looked down at the man laying on the bed and grinned before turning around and heading back toward the door. Savannah said, "now remember Max", he said, "I know, I know, I don't know anything, don't worry Savannah, nobody will find out anything from me".

She smiled and nodded her head as she watched him climb into the van and close the door, she then turned around and headed back to her Derek, she wanted to get him tied up before he woke up. She quickly cuffed him to the bed and smiled down at him and said, "Derek, Derek, Derek, you could have made this soooooo much easier but did you, nooooooooo".

Savannah ran her hand across his muscular chest and said, "you're mine Derek and we do you hear me, we are going to have a family and it's time that you realize just who loves you". She licked her lips as she ran her hand down his crotch and said, "you are going to be a great father to our babies Derek and I promise you that I will make you happy".

JJ and Penelope were talking about her next doctor appointment because they were suppose to find out the sex of the baby, Penelope rubbed her best friends stomach and said, "I'm telling you Jayje this is going to be a little boy". JJ laughed and said, "do you really think so Garcie"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do Jayje, I really do".

Penelope said, "would you like something to eat"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm pregnant Garcie, I'm always hungry", the two friends laughed as they stood up and headed toward the kitchen. Kevin was working frantically to find Dereks cell when suddenly the GPS beacon finally pinged and he said, "agent Rossi Dereks cell is at 2343 Monroe Avenue".

Dave said, "what's in that area"?, Kevin hit a few buttons and said, "I see some old buildings but nothing active, that part of town has pretty much been shut down for a long time". After the call ended Dave tossed his cell in the seat beside him as he raced to the address Kevin gave him hoping that his friend was alright.

Savannah jerked his pants and boxers down over his hips and her eyes widened when she watched his manhood spring to life once it was freed from its confines. She smiled and said, "I love you Derek" as she opened her robe and slowly slid it down off her shoulders and when it puddled at her feet she started crawling on the bed with Derek.

Derek started waking up and savannah said, "not yet, I'm not finished", his eyes opened and he saw her getting ready to straddle his waist and he said, "SAVANNAH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"?, just as she opened her mouth Dave came through the door with his gun drawn and said, "FBI DON'T MOVE".


	29. Chapter 29

The Lottery-Ch 29

Savannah raised her hands and sat down on the bed beside Derek and said, "how the hell did you find us, this wasn't suppose to happen"?, Dave said,  
"Derek has a GPS tracker on his phone and when I saw that man in that van I got our computer analyst to track him". Derek said, "can you uncuff me now please"?, Dave held out his hand and said, "keys please".

She reached over on the table and handed him the keys and said, "I could have made you so happy Derek, so damn happy, we could have had a family a beautiful family". Dave uncuffed Derek and he stood up and tucked himself back into his pants and said, "I am happy, I'm with Penelope and I love her".

Savannah laughed and said, "you don't love that fat bitch, you love me and my beautiful body", he took a deep breath and said, "Savannah I've told you more than once that we don't belong together, I'm with Penelope now and the sooner you accept it the better". She took a deep breath and said, "I will never accept it, do you hear me Derek, NEVER".

Dave said, "yeah yeah cry me a river bitch, now stand up and put that damn robe on", she stood up and leaned over and picked up the robe and put it on her body and said, "so let me get this straight you would rather have that fat cow than me"?, she opened her robe and ran her hand over her breasts.

Derek nodded his head and said, "in a heartbeat Savannah", Dave said, "you are pressing charges aren't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "hell yeah I am". Dave said, "Savannah you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Derek Morgan, for assault and attempted rape", she said, "it wouldn't have been rape, it would have been two people in love making love".

Dave rolled his eyes and said, "you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you and you have the right to have your attorney present with you upon questioning, do you understand these rights"?, she took a deep breath and said, "yessssss I understand".

Derek looked at her and said, "you will pay for what you've done Savannah", she laughed and said, "you and Ms. rich bitch will never be together Derek, never". Dave pulled Savannah from the room with Derek right behind them, all Derek could think about was getting back to his baby girl and holding her in his arms.

Penelope was pacing back and forth across the room wondering what was taking Derek and Dave so long to get back and when they walked into the room she ran into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and she said, "are you alright, what took you two so long"?, Dave looked at her and said, "why don't you sit down and Derek will explain it all to you".

Derek intertwined their fingers as he led her to the couch, once they were all sitting down she said, "you are really scaring me Derek, what the hell happened"?, he said, "I was kidnapped". She stood up and said, "YOU WERE WHAT"?, he said, "I'm fine baby and I'm safe with you now", she said, "wh wh who kidnapped you"?, he took a deep breath and said, "do you remember my ex girlfriend Savannah"?, she said, "the crazy woman from the other night in your room"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, that would be her".

Penelope said, "are you hurt"?, he said, "the side of my neck is a little sore from the needle and the bastard that took me to Savannah hit me in the face but other than that I'm fine". JJ said, "what did she do to you"?, Derek said, "she wanted a baby, she wanted us to be a family and when Dave broke the door in she was getting ready to", Penelope said, "oh my god, she was going to rape you wasn't she"?, he squeezed her hands and said,  
"I'm alright and she is in police custody and can't bother us anymore".

Reid said, "what about a description of the man that bought the flowers and the bear"?, Dave said, "the sales person gave us a great description and Derek and I are convinced that it was Sam in disguise". Penelope said, "it's never going to be over is it"?, Derek kissed her lips gently and said,  
"it will baby girl, we will catch him, that I promise".

They sat there on the couch wrapped in each others arms and he said, "I think we need to start those self defense classes right now", she looked up at him and said, "after what happened to us today I think you're right handsome". JJ said, "how about Spence and I go and fix some lunch while Derek gives you your first lesson"?, she nodded her head and said, "thanks Jayje, that sounds great", JJ and Reid headed into the kitchen while Dave walked over to Derek and said, "I'm going to call our analyst and see if he's found anything on Sam yet".

After Dave walked out of the room Derek wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "alone at last baby girl, alone at last"


	30. Chapter 30

The Lottery-Ch 30

Penelope watched as Derek moved the furniture around and laid a couple of mats down on the floor, she said, "where would you like to start"?, he said,  
"how about we start slow and easy with some holds"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds good". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "so what would you do if someone grabbed you like this"?, she said, "I don't know".

Derek said, "first you need to stay as calm as possible, then stomp his toe if possible, that will maybe cause him to maybe loosen his grip on you so that you could get away". She said, "what if that doesn't work"?, he said, "if you are in the position you need to elbow him in the stomach or if all else fails throw your head back".

She said, "ohhhh that way I can maybe break his nose"?, he grinned and said, "very true baby girl", they practiced on those holds for a few minutes before they started wrestling around on the mats. By the time they were through Derek was satisfied that Penelope could handle herself if the time arrived that something like that would happen.

JJ walked to the doorway and said, "alright you two, lunch is ready and you need to get washed up", Derek said, "okay JJ, we will be right there",  
JJ turned around and headed back into the kitchen. A few minutes later Derek and Penelope walked into the dining room and Reid said, "well how did she do"?, Derek grinned and said, "quite good actually, I'm very proud of my baby girl".

They all sat down at the table and Penelope said, "has anybody heard from Hotch this morning"?, Reid said, "I talked to him earlier, he said that he was going to come over today and bring his wife and son". Penelope grinned and said, "I can't wait to meet them", Reid said, "you'll love Emily,  
she is a very nice lady".

JJ said, "Spence said that he has a 3 year old son and from the pictures I've seen, he is adorable", Penelope grinned and said, "awwww I can hardly wait to meet them". Reid looked over at Dave and said, "have you found out anything about the person that sent Garcia the exploding gifts"?, he said, "I'm waiting to hear from our analyst right now but so far nothing".

Derek said, "I just know that the person behind this is Sam in disguise", JJ said, "is Garcie safe"?, Dave and Derek in unison said, "yes", Penelope said, "Dave increased the security here so we are all completely safe". They were pulled away from their conversation by a knock at the door, Derek got up and walked across the room and smiled when he opened the door and saw Hotch and his family standing there.

He stepped aside and said, "come in, come in", Hotch walked in carrying Jack and said, "where's Penelope I have something for her"?, Penelope walked over and said, "hello Aaron, how are you today"?, he smiled and said, "good morning, we're fine, how are you"?, she said, "I'm great". Emily smiled as she held out her hand and said, "hello my name's Emily and this is our son Jack".

Penelope smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you I'm Penelope", Jack squirmed around in Hotchs arms, Penelope smiled and said, "awwww aren't you a cutie"?, Jack laughed and said, "hiiiiii". Penelope smiled and said, "hi sweetpea", he leaned over and reached his arms out and said, "holdie"?, she looked at Hotch and Emily and they smiled as she reached over and took the little boy.

Jack smiled as he looked at her and around the house, he got really excited when Clooney came trotting into the room, he said, "ohhhhh goggie", Derek said, "that's Clooney". Jack laughed and said. "Cwooney"?, Derek said, "yep Clooney", Penelope said, "would you like to play with Clooney"?, the boy nodded his head and said, "pweaseeeeeeeeee".

Emily said, "okay sweetie but be good to the doggie", Jack grinned and nodded his head and said, "otay momma", Penelope put the little boy down and they watched as the two played in the floor. Hotch said, "I have something for you" and she watched as Hotch handed her an envelope, she said, "what's this?, he said, "this is your check, it just came in this morning".

She looked up and said, "ohhhhh it's here, it's finally here", Hotch said, "yeah it came by messenger about an hour ago", Emily said, "Penelope your home is beautiful". She grinned and said, "thank you, this is the house that I've always dreamed of", Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed happily as they all watched Jack and Clooney playing in the floor.

They were all talking when Dave walked into the room again and said, "Kevin texted me and said that he found some survelience footage and he sent a picture of the man". Derek looked at it and said, "baby girl is this him, is this Sam"?, she looked at the phone nervously and said, "th th that's him, that's Sam", Derek wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as she looked down at the picture, even though he was in disguise she recognized the scar on the side of his face and knew that Sam was still out there and even more dangerous than he was before.


	31. Chapter 31

The Lottery-Ch 31

The next several weeks passed by as Penelope spent a lot of time with Derek alone, they would sit and watch movies on the couch wrapped up in each others arms. Derek looked down at Penelope who was peacefully sleeping in his arms, he leaned down and gently kissed her on top of the head and said,  
"I love you Penelope and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, whatever it takes".

Penelope woke up about an hour later and found herself alone on the couch, she raised up and said, "Derek, where are you"?, after getting no response she got up and walked through to the kitchen to get her something to drink. She turned around and smiled when she saw Derek standing there with his arms crossed looking at her.

She walked over and said, "where were you, I missed you"?, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I was working on something for you", she said,  
"you were, what was it"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "why don't you come with me and I'll show you". He intertwined fingers with her and led her upstairs to their room.

When they walked inside she covered her mouth with her hands and said, "oh my god Derek, how did you do this, I thought it was destroyed", he took a deep breath and said, "I have a friend that works with pictures and when I gave it to her she said that it wouldn't be any problem restoring it for you".

She hugged him tight and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you, I thought that Sam destroyed everything", he kissed the top of her head and said,  
"I love you baby girl and I will do anything I can to put a smile on that beautiful face". She caressed the side of his face and said, "how about you and I christen that new hot tub"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhhh hell yeah".

Penelope laughed and said, "I'll go turn the tub on and be waiting for you", he kissed her lips and said, "I'll be right there", she turned and walked over to the bathroom door and turned and said, "don't keep me waiting to long handsome, I might have to take matters in my own hands, if you get my drift".

He growled and said, "don't worry sweetness I will be more than glad to take your beautiful body into my very capable hands", she winked at him as she patted her ass before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Derek smiled as he looked down at the picture of Penelopes mom and dad and said, "I love your daughter more than anything else in this world and I promise that I will do anything to keep her safe".

Penelope had just got into the hot water when Derek walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, she licked her lips and said, "looking good hotstuff, looking realllllllll good". He smiled at her as he stalked forward and once he was standing in front of the tub he slowly started taking the towel off.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip when she watched his towel puddle in the floor at his feet, she grinned wickedly and said, "is that all for me"?,  
he nodded his head and said, "for you and nobody else". He then stepped down into the water and sat down beside her and kissed her lips gentle and said, "I love you Penelope".

She smiled as she touched his face and said, "I love you to Derek", he then started placing soft gentle kisses down the side of her neck, she turned her head to the side to give him more access to her. She moaned his name as he started gently sucking on the sensitive part of her neck, he smiled and said, "do you have any idea how much I want you right now"?, she said, "make love to me Derek, show me how much you want me".

Derek crashed his lips against hers but a constant knocking at the door was pulling him back to reality, he pulled away from Penelope and said, "do you hear something"?, she nodded her head and said, "it's the door but ignore it". He pressed his lips against hers again but again the knocking started.

He said, "hold that thought sweetness", he got up and wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way down the stairs, he threw open the door and smiled when he saw his mom and sisters standing at the door. He hugged them and said, "come in, come in", they walked inside and Sarah said, "I hope we didn't interrupt anything"?, Derek laughed and said, "of course not, Penelope and I were trying out the new hot tub upstairs".

Desiree laughed and said, "see momma I told you he was probably gettin busy", Fran grinned and said, "don't be pickin on your brother Desi", Derek stuck out his tongue and said, "yeah Des". Fran said, "sorry we're a couple of days early but we couldn't wait to see you". Derek said, "I'm glad that you're here, I've missed you three".

Penelope could hear Derek talking to someone downstairs so she got out of the tub and dried off and put her clothes on and headed down the stairs to see who Derek was talking to. When she got to the bottom of the stairs Derek said, "here she is, here's my baby girl", Penelope walked over and Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

Penelope smiled as Derek said, "Penelope, this is my momma Fran Morgan and my sisters Sarah and Desiree", she blushed and said, "it's nice to meet you Mrs. Morgan". Fran grinned and said, "it's nice to meet you to Penelope, Derek talks about you all the time", she laughed and said, "Derek has told me so much about the three of you I feel like I know you already".

Sarah and Desiree grinned as they hugged her and Sarah said, "ohhhhh we like her Derek", Derek smiled and said, "I told you that she's special didn't I"?, they nodded their heads yes in agreement. Fran said, "I'm glad that you aren't with that ohhh what was her name, Sharon or was it Sabrina"?, she looked at Desiree and she said, "no momma it was Savvvvvannah".

Derek said, "well Savannah is someone that you definitley won't be seeing anymore", Penelope said, "can I get you ladies something, would you like some coffee or tea"?, Fran smiled and said, "we don't want to put you to any trouble". Penelope grinned and said, "belive me it's no trouble, no trouble at all".

Derek smiled as he watched the four most important women in his life head toward the kitchen, he was so glad to see how well they were getting along because if he got his way soon very soon Penelope would be a permanent fixture in the Morgan family.


	32. Chapter 32

The Lottery-Ch 32

Fran couldn't help but smile as she watched how much in love her son was, she had never seen him that happy before and by watching Penelope it was easy for her to see that Penelope loved Derek just as much. Desiree grinned and said, "Penelope I just love that fireplace in the living room, it is beautiful".

Penelope said, "I have always wanted a house like this and when we found this one I just knew I had to have it", Sarah said, "your back yard is so amazing". She grinned and said, "I'm going to put a swing in the back yard and have a place to have cookouts and who knows maybe one day there will be a swingset and sand box out there".

Derek winked at her as he gently wrapped his arms around and kissed the side of her neck and said, "sounds like a great idea baby girl", Fran took a sip of her tea and said, "so when am I going to get those grandbabies"?, Derek blushed and said, "mommaaaaaaaa". Fran smiled and said, "well honey I'm not getting any younger ya know".

Penelope felt a wave of nausea roll over her, she took a deep breath and said, "excuse me for just a minute", Fran watched as Penelope turned and headed toward the stairs. She looked at Derek and said, "is she alright honey, she looks a little pale", Derek said, "she's fine momma", Fran smiled and said, "I think I'm going to go check on her".

Penelope was in the bathroom looking down at something in her hand when Fran knocked on the door, Penelope put what she was looking at in her pocket and said, "come in". Fran stepped inside and said, "honey are you alright"?, she smiled and said, "yyyeah I'm fine, just got a little headache and nausea but I'm fine".

Fran said, "you are a wonderful woman Penelope but I can tell that something is off with you", she took a deep breath and said, "well to be honest there is something that I need to talk to you about". She took Penelope by the hand and led her through to the bedroom, they sat down on the bed and Fran said, "you can tell me anything".

Penelope said, "I love you son so much", Fran put her hand on top of Frans and said, "I know that sweetie and my son loves you just as much", Penelope couldn't help but smile at hearing that. Penelope said, "my life hasn't always been easy and", Fran said, "honey you don't have to tell me about you and Sam".

Her eyes got huge and she said, "but what if that is all I'm suppose to be, that girl that got abused", Fran said, "awww Penelope, honey, don't ever think that". Penelope said, "there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with Derek but", Fran said, "but you are afraid that now that you have everything you've ever wanted that the bottom will fall out and you will lose it all"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, that's what I'm afraid of".

Fran wrapped her arm around Penelope and said, "honey nobody's life is perfect but you love Derek and he loves you and from what I can see that's all that matters". Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "Fran", she said, "yes sweetie", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "there is something else I need to tell you".

Fran looked down at Penelope and said, "what is that"?, Penelope stood up and pulled a white stick out of her pocket and said, "it looks like you are going to get those grandbabies sooner that you thought". Fran stood up with the stick in her hands and said, "oh my god, really"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "according to that test I'm pregnant".

Fran hugged Penelope and said, "ohhhhhhhh Penelope that's wonderful news, what did Derek say"?, she swallowed hard and said, "I I I haven't told him yet". Derek walked into the room and said, "you haven't told who what sweetness"?, she looked at Fran and Fran grinned and nodded his head and said,  
"tell him Penelope, tell him".

Derek walked over to her and said, "tell me what, baby girl are you sick"?, she took a deep breath and said, "Derek I I I", he said, "sweetness you are scaring me here, what's wrong"?, Fran smiled as she put the stick in her sons hand and said, "this is what she's trying to tell you". Derek looked down into his hand and couldn't help but smile when he saw a pink plus sign".

He looked up at Penelope and said, "is this, does this mean"?, she nodded her head and said, "congratulations daddy, we're having a baby", Derek wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and twirled her around and said, "we're having a baby, we're having a baby". Fran smiled as she slowly backed out of the room to give Derek and Penelope some alone time to adjust to the news.


	33. Chapter 33

The Lottery-Ch 33

Derek pulled away and said, "are you alright, do you need anything"?, she laughed and said, "I'm fine handsome but we do need to get me an appointment with an OB to make sure that the test wasn't a false positive". He put his hand on her stomach and said, "it wasn't a false positive, I just know it baby girl".

Penelope put her hand on top of Dereks and said, "I love you Derek", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you to baby girl",  
he sighed happily and said, "how about we take you to your family doctor and get some bloodwork today"?, she laughed and said, "I was just thinking the same thing handsome".

Fran walked back downstairs and the girls said, "is everything alright"?, Fran sat down at the table and said, "everythings great, your brother is going to be a daddy". Sarah smiled and said, "ohhhhh my god mom that's amazing", she looked at Desi and said, "I can't wait to become an aunt", Desi grinned and said, "ohhhh me either sis, me either".

Penelope picked up the phone in the bedroom and dialed a number after a few rings she heard, "Dr. Morans office", Penelope said, "hey Sally this is Penelope". Sally said, "hey honey how are you doing"?, Penelope said, "I'm doing good but I need a favor", Sally said, "sure, what can I do for you"?, Penelope said, "is Sonya busy today"?, she looked at the appointment book and said, "we have an opening in half an hour, why are you sick honey"?, Penelope said, "no I need to confirm a pregnancy".

Sally said, "ohhhhh sweetheart that's great", she picked up her pen and wrote Penelope in and said, "I've got you down, we'll see you in a few minutes Penelope". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Sally, you are a life saver", Sally laughed and said, "anything for you", Penelope said, "see you in a few minutes".

She then turned around and said, "we have an appointment in half an hour", Derek kissed her lips and said, "we better head downstairs and grab our stuff". Penelope sighed and said, "I'm nervous Derek, what if the test was wrong, what if we're not having a baby"?, he smiled as he caressed the side of her face and said, "if you're not pregnant then we will practice until you are".

She kissed his lips and said, "what would I do without you"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "you're never gonna find out because you are stuck with me". Penelope grinned and said, "and you are stuck with me", he grinned and said, "we better head out baby girl just in case traffic is a bear", she nodded her head as they started down the stairs.

When Fran saw Penelope grabbing her purse Penelope said, "we're going to see Dr. Moran and get the pregnancy verified", Fran hugged Penelope and said,  
"trust me honey you're pregnant, you're practically glowing". She then kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "be careful baby boy because you'll be driving my grandbaby around".

Derek grinned and said, "don't worry momma we'll be careful", they opened the door and two of the guards smiled as Penelope told them where they were going. Fran said, "we'll be waiting here for you", Derek and Penelope waved as they climbed into the back of the car, Fran smiled as she watched the car pulling out of the long driveway.

A few minutes later they were walking into Dr. Morans office, when Sally saw her she got up and walked over and hugged her and said, "congrats on winnning the lotto". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks, who would have thought that I would have won all that money"?, after about a minute they looked up and saw the doctor walking up the hall.

When she walked into the room she said, "Penelope, how are you"?, Penelope grinned and said, "doing good, I'm here to verify a pregnancy", Sonya smiled as she grabbed Penelopes chart and said, "follow me please". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they followed the doctor up the hall and into an exam room.

Sonya said, "okay before I do the blood work I need to ask you a few questions", Penelope nodded her head and said, "alright", Sonya said, "when was your last period"?, Penelope thought back and said, "oh my gosh, it's been over 2 months". Sonya smiled and said, "alright how long have you been sexually active with the father"?, Penelope said, "I guess it has been about 8 weeks".

Derek listened as the doctor said, "have you been feeling tired or are your breasts sore lately"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes to both of those". Sonya said, "alright Penelope, I need a urine sample and then we will draw some blood", she nodded her head and stood up and followed the doctor out of the room to give the urine sample.

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand a few minutes later as Sonya drew the blood, she looked at Penelope and said, "I will put a rush on these so they should be back in about 45 minutes". Derek and Penelope watched as the doctor walked out of the room carrying the tubes of blood, he then kissed her temple and said, "45 minutes isn't that long baby".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "it seems like forever", Derek smiled as she laid her head down on his chest, it seemed like hours but about 45 minutes later Sonya walked into the room and said, "I have your results Penelope". Derek and Penelope took a deep breath as Sonya opened her mouth to give them the results.


	34. Chapter 34

The Lottery-Ch 34

Sonya smiled and said, "congratulations Penelope you're pregnant", Derek smiled at the doctor and said, "really, this is really happening"?, the doctor laughed and said, "yes, this is really happening". Penelope smiled and said, "how far along am I"?, Sonya said, "according to your bloodwork you are around 6 weeks along".

Penelope grinned and said, "oh my gosh this is really happening isn't it"?, Sonya said, "yes it is and the first thing we need to do is to get you an OBGYN and get you started on prenatal vitamins". Sonya handed Penelope a prescription and said, "here is your prescription for your vitamins and I have written a few doctors names down for you".

Derek smiled and said, "thank you", Sonya put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you are very welcome but just make sure that she eats good and gets plenty of rest and as little stress as possible". Derek nodded his head and said, "ohhhh don't worry she will be well taken care of", Penelope smiled as she stood up and hugged the doctor.

Sonya grinned and said, "congratulations again Penelope and if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "don't worry I will". The doctor then watched as Derek and Penelope happily walked out of her office hand in hand, she closed Penelopes chart and sighed as she laid it down on the desk.

Sam had followed Derek and Penelope and when he saw them walking into the doctors office he was worried that something was wrong with Penelope so he went inside and got lucky because the nurse was away from her desk. Sam easily walked down the hall toward the room he heard Penelope talking in and listened outside the door.

He couldn't help but smile when he found out that she was alright but that smile soon fell when he heard the doctor say, "congratulations Penelope you're pregnant". He balled his hands up into a fist and wanted to pound the wall but instead he turned and got the hell out of the office before he was seen.

He sat out in his car and watched as Derek and Penelope happily walked out and got into their SUV, he then followed them back to their house and he felt himself fill with rage as he watched Derek wrap his arms around Penelope and kiss her lips before they headed inside. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel and said, "I'm going to have to step up my plan and get you sooner".

He then put his car in drive and pulled away from the curb, he had some things he had to do before he could continue his plan, Fran and the girls were all smiles when they saw Penelope and Derek walk into the house. Fran said, "wellllllll", Derek walked over and said, "hi grandma", Fran hugged her son and said, "see I told you, I told you".

The girls laughed as they hugged Penelope, Sarah said, "so how far along are you"?, she sat down on the couch and said, "around 6 weeks", Fran said,  
"that means that by Christmas our newest family member will be here. Penelope opened her mouth to agree with Fran when there was a knock at their front door.

Sarah walked over and opened the door and said, "can I help you"?, JJ smiled and said, "is Penelope here"?, Derek stepped over and said, "come on in Jayje". JJ and Reid walked into the room and Derek said, "momma, Desi, Sarah these are baby girls best friends, this is JJ and this is Reid", the three ladies were all smiles as they shook hands with Reid and JJ.

Desiree said, "how much longer before your little one will be here"?, JJ put her hand on her stomach and said, "about 2 more months", Reid looked at Penelope and said, "anything new going on"?, Derek said, "you could say that". JJ said, "is something wrong"?, Penelope smiled and said, "oh no Jayje nothings wrong".

JJ walked over and sat down beside her and said, "what's going on"?, Penelope said, "I'm about 6 weeks pregnant", JJ hugged Penelope and squealed,  
"OH MY GOSH GARCIE THAT'S GREAT". Penelope grinned and said, "by Christmas we will have 2 more members of our family to love", JJ grinned and said,  
"that we will Garcie, that we will".

Reid walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "congrats Derek", he grinned and said, "thanks Reid", Spencer said, "have you heard anything from Sam lately"?, Derek shook his head and said, "nope, nothing". Reid said, "what about Savannah"?, Derek said, "yeah now she has already started serving her sentence.

Reid said, "how much time did she get"?, Derek said, "she is serving 20 years total and she has to serve all of it before she can get out, the lawyer made sure that it would be a while before we would be bothered by her anymore". Reid smiled and said, "well at least she is out of Penelopes hair for a while", he nodded his head in agreement.


	35. Chapter 35

The Lottery-Ch 35

The next several weeks went by quickly as Penelope was attending her first OB appointment, Derek was sitting by her side when the doctor did the first ultrasound on her. The doctor smiled and said, "it appears that you are around 10 weeks now Penelope and so far everything seems to be doing great".

Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and smiled as the doctor said, "how are you feeling, how's the nausea"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said,  
"I'm doing great, the nausea is gone but". The doctor said, "but what"?, she said, "is it normal to constantly crave sex"?, the doctor laughed and said, "it is totally normal".

Derek listened as the doctor said, "around 80 to 90% of my patients tell me that they constantly crave sex during their pregnancy especially in the last trimester". Penelope said, "how far along do I have to be before we can find out the sex"?, the doctor said, "it depends, with some women I have been able to tell at 16 weeks but with some 20, everything depends on the fetus".

The doctor said, "are you eating and resting like you are suppose to be"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "ohhhh don't worry she is", Penelope laughed and said, "oh don't worry he won't hardly let me do anything". She laughed and said, "well you still need to get you exercise but nothing that is to strenous, okay", Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay, I promise".

Derek held out his hand and took the wet cloth the doctor handed him and he helped wipe the gel off her stomach, the doctor said, "would you like a copy of the ultrasound"?, they nodded their head and in unison said, "yes please". She laughed as she printed off two copies of the ultrasound and handed them to the happy parents.

Derek smiled and said, "we usually take a couple of walks a day is that still alright"?, she grinned and said, "oh yes definitley but just don't let her stay on her feet for to long". Derek helped Penelope up off the table and said, "don't worry", Penelope was then handed a card with her next appointment date on it.

She smiled and said, "thanks doc and I'll see you in a month", the doctor smiled and said, "see you then but if you have any problems", Penelope said,  
"I will come straight to the hospital". Derek and Penelope waved at the doctor as they headed out of the room, Derek kissed Penelope on the top of the head and said, "are you hungry, because we can stop and grab some lunch before we head home".

Penelope grinned as she rubbed her stomach and said, "we're starving", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "what are my two loves craving for lunch"?, Penelope licked her lips and said, "well I want chocolate for dessert". Derek said, "I think that can be arranged", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how about pizza"?, he laughed and said, "my baby girl can have whatever my baby girl wants".

She laughed and said, "you better be careful handsome because I could get use to this treatment", he smiled and said, "I hope you do sweetness, I hope you do". They drove for a few minutes before they pulled in front of their favorite pizza place, Derek said, "do you want to go in with me"?,  
she looked at the guards and said, "I was thinking that I could take a walk".

He opened his mouth to say something and she said, "the park is right across the street and I have my bodyguards with me", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I don't like you walking without me but as long as you promise that you will be careful". She smiled and said, "I will be careful hotstuff,  
I promise".

He looked at the guards and said, "I'll join you in a couple of minutes", they nodded their heads in agreement as they walked across the street with his baby girl. Derek walked in front of the counter and stood there waiting on their food, he turned around and was aggravated that he couldn't see Penelope and the guards but he shrugged it off and thought, why didn't I call and order the damn pizza"?, he blew out a deep breath as he waited for his turn.

Penelope and the guards were walking close to the fountain, she sat down on a bench and rubbed her stomach, they sat there for a few minutes as she watched for Derek. She stood up and headed toward her guards when she felt a hand on her shoulder, at first she thought it was Derek but when she heard the voice say, "did you miss me beautiful", her heart dropped.


	36. Chapter 36

The Lottery-Ch 36

Sam wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "I've missed you so much baby", the guards drew their guns and one of them said, "get away from her NOW". Sam laughed as he put a knife at her stomach and said, "now now boys, drop those guns or I will splatter baby Morgan here alllllllll over the ground".

Derek walked out of the pizza place after finally being able to place their order, he smiled as he headed up the path but that smile soon fell when he saw Sam with a knife at Penelopes stomach. The guards were trying to get him to drop the knife but all he was doing was laughing at them as he pushed the knife deeper into her stomach.

Penelope could see Derek running up the path and she said, "Sam you don't want to hurt me or the baby", he said, "no, no I don't but you are mine Penelope, you belong to me". She said, "I know I do, now please drop the knife before you hurt me", he said, "I'm not stupid Penelope, I know what you are doing".

Derek stopped beside the guards with his gun drawn and said, "get the fuck away from her you sick freak", Sam laughed and said, "well well well if it isn't daddy dearest, how are you Derek"?, he took a step forward and Sam said, "nah nah nah, you better stop or else". He stopped when Penelope grimmaced in pain.

Derek said, "what do you want"?, he said, "I think that's obvious Derek, I want what belongs to me and that is the beautiful woman that is right here in my arms". Penelope said, "if I promise to come with you will you not hurt me or the baby"?, Derek said, "baby girl don't do this", she said, "Derek if I don't he's could hurt the baby".

Sam laughed and said, "listen to the bitch Derek because you don't want your bastard baby splattered all over the place now do you"?, Derek stood there and Sam screamed, DO YOU"?, Derek said, "no I don't, how about if I take Penelopes place"?, Sam said, "now why would I want you when I have the love of your life and your child with me"?, Derek said, "you're doing this to hurt me not Penelope, so please let her go".

Sam thought about it for a minute and said, "no, hell no, now back the hell up all of you", Penelope could feel him getting closer and closer and she looked at Derek and said, "I love you Derek, always remember that". Derek said, "and I love you Penelope, you and our baby are my world", she took a deep breath as she stood there wrapped in the arms of a madman.

Derek watched helplessly as Sam leaned in and started placing kisses on the side of his baby girls neck, all he wanted was to blow that son of a bitches head off but he couldn't take the chance on Penelope or the baby getting hurt. Penelope knew it was either now or never so she stomped Sams toe and when he loosened his grip she threw her head back busting him in the nose.

He held on for dear life and said, "you're going to pay for that slut", she remembered how Derek showed her to pop someone in the nose so she took her hand and popped him in the nose again". Derek watched and thought to himself, "way to go baby girl", he then watched as blood came squirting out of Sams nose.

He turned lose of her and said, "you bitch, you bwoke by dose", he grabbed at her and that is when Derek and the guards shot several times hitting him in the chest and shoulder. Penelope screamed as she watched Sams body hit the ground, Derek ran over to her and pulled her to the side and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "are you alright, did he hurt you or the baby"?, she raised her shirt up and said, "see we're fine, just a few cuts but we're both fine".

He put his hand on her stomach and said, "daddy's here little one, daddy's here", Penelope watched as the guards leaned down and checked for a pulse,  
they then looked at Derek and shook their head. She buried her head in his chest and he kissed the top of her head and said, "he can't hurt either of you anymore, you're safe, you're both safe".

Penelope sighed happily as Derek intertwined fingers with her and led her back over toward the car, one of the body guards stayed with the body as the other one walked with Derek and Penelope to the car. Derek looked up to see Dave running up the path, he could see that Penelope was safe in Dereks arms so he asked, "what the hell happened"?, Derek said, "Sam tried to take Penelope".

Dave said, "are you alright Penelope"?, she nodded her head and said, "we're fine", Dave said, "where is he"?, Derek said, "he's dead, when we got the chance we blew that bastard all to hell". Dave smiled as he listen to Penelope tell what happened, he put his hand on her shoulder and said,  
"sounds like you had a good sep at Derek and said, "that I did, that I did".

Dave said, "why don't you two take Penelope back to the house and I'll join you as soon as everythings taken care of", he nodded his head and Dave watched as Derek helped her into the car. He stood there until the car pulled away before he walked up the path toward the body, he hunkered down and said, "well you finally got what you deserved you son of a bitch".

As he stood up he heard sirens coming in the distance, he gave a sigh of relief knowing that Penelope was now safe and that Sam couldn't hurt her anymore.


	37. Chapter 37

The Lottery-Ch 37

On the way home Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "everything's alright sweetness, he can't hurt you, either of you", she looked up at him as he put his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. When they pulled in front of the house JJ walked outside and wrapped her arms around her best friend and said, "are you alright sweetie"?, she sighed and said, "he was going to kill me Jayje".

She held her friend tighter and said, "it's alright, it's alright, he can't hurt you anymore", Fran walked to the door and said, "why don't you all come inside and have a snack". Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek as they made their way inside the house, Reid walked over and said, "Dave called a few minutes ago and said that he was on his way and the coroner had taken possession of Sams body".

Fran looked at Penelope and said, "how was your appointment"?, Derek smiled as he handed her the picture of the ultrasound and said, "the baby and Penelope are both doing great so far". Fran put her hand on Penelopes stomach and said, "that's good to hear baby boy", Sarah and Desiree were putting the food on the dining room table as everybody sat down at the table.

A few minutes later Dave walked into the house and said, "where is everybody"?, Derek smiled and said, "we're in the dining room Dave", he walked into the room and said, "sorry it took me so long but I wanted to make sure that the bastard was taken care of". Derek smiled and said, "Dave, this is my momma Fran and my sisters Desiree and Sarah, guys this is our friend and FBI agent David Rossi"

Fran grinned and said, "it's nice to meet you Dave", he smiled as he shook hands with the three ladies he then sat down at the table beside Fran and said, "this smells delicious". She looked over at him and said, "thank you", he nodded his head and said, "anytime Mrs. Morgan", Fran said, "please call me Fran".

Dave smiled and said, "anytime Fran", the next half hour was filled with everybody laughing and talking, after dinner Penelope stood up and said,  
"I think I'm going to go rest for a little while". Derek got up and said, "I'll go with you baby girl" Fran smiled as he watched Derek and Penelope walking up the stairs.

Fran started clearing off the table and Dave said, "here Fran I'll help", Sarah and Desiree started helping and Dave said, "that's alright girls I'll help your mom with the dishes, you two just relax for a while". They smiled as they headed out of the dining room, Derek watched Penelope walk over and lay down on the bed.

He walked over and laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she sighed happily and said, "I was so scared today Derek", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "you did a great job today, you remembered everything that we practiced". She took a deep breath and said, "I love you and our baby and I would do anything to protect our family, anything".

Dave and Fran spent the time they were doing the dishes getting to know each other, Fran learned that he had been married 3 times and that one of his wives had died. Dave learned that Frans husband died when Derek was 10 years old and that she hadn't been out on many dates since her late husband had died.

By the time they had finished with the dishes Fran had agreed to go out on a date with Dave and he couldn't have been happier about it, he looked forward to getting to know Fran better. Fran dried her hands and laid the towel on the counter before her and Dave headed out into the living room to join everybody else in watching a movie.

Derek laid there with his arms wrapped around Penelope until they both drifted off to sleep


	38. Chapter 38

The Lottery-Ch 38

The next couple of months passed by quickly as Derek and Penelope were getting the nursery ready for their baby, the closer she got to her due date  
the more she was looking forward to meeting their baby for the first time. Penelope rubbed her growing stomach as she looked down at JJ and Reid as  
their newborn son sleeps in JJ's arms.

Penelope snapped a few pictures and said, "auntie P is gonna spoil your rotten Henry", JJ laughed and said, "just how rotten are we talking here  
Garcie"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhhh just wait till you see what I have waiting in his nursery, you are gonna love it". JJ said, "oh my god did you"?,  
she nodded her head and said, "I did, I soooooo did".

Reid looked at JJ and said, "what did she do"?, JJ said, "she got Henry the crib that we saw on the computer last week", Reid said, "ohhhh Garcia  
you shouldn't have spent so much money on him". Penelope said, "Spencer I have millions and millions and I'm going to enjoy spending my money on the  
people I love".

Derek walked into the room with a huge teddy bear and said, "sorry it took me so long to get up here but the bear kept getting stuck", Reid laughed  
as he took the bear and put it on the counter. He said, "wow that thing is huge", Derek said, "baby girl saw it and said that she had to get it for  
her Godson".

Penelope stood up and waddled over and to the bathroom door and said, "excuse me but the little one is laying on my bladder", once she stepped inside  
and closed the door JJ said, "did you get everything taken care of"?, he nodded his head and said, "yepppp, so baby girl is sooooo in for a huge  
surprise when we get home".

He walked over and looked down at Henry and said, "he's adorable Jayje", she smiled up at him and said, "thanks Derek", Reid grinned and said, "are  
you ready for one of theses"?, he laughed and said, "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be". Penelope walked into the room and said, "ready for what my  
love"?, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "ready for our little one".

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "would you like to hold him"?, she clapped her hands together and said, "of course I would", JJ handed the baby to  
Reid who walked him over and gently placed him in Penelopes arms. She kissed the top of his little head and said, "auntie P loves you so so very  
much Henry".

Penelope held the baby for over an hour before there was a knock at the door, JJ smiled when she saw Hotch and Emily standing in the door, Hotch said,  
is there room for 2 more in here"?, Reid laughed and said, "the more the merrier". Hotch looked down at the baby in Penelopes arms and said, "ohhh  
JJ he's beautiful".

Emily said, "just look at that head of light hair, he looks a lot like his momma", Reid grinned and said, "I told her the same thing Emily", JJ sighed  
happily and said, "I still can't believe that he's here". Reid kissed the top of her head and said, "how are you feeling Jayje"?, she said, "great,  
tired but great".

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "handsome we better be heading home, I need to take my medicine", she handed Derek the baby who smiled as he  
put the baby in Hotchs arms. Penelope hugged JJ and Reid and said, "my nephew is adorable Jayje", JJ laughed and said, "thanks for everything you've  
done Garcie".

She laughed and said, "that's what a fairy godmother is for", Derek intertwined fingers with her as they walked out the door, Hotch made sure they  
were gone before he said, "is he finally gonna do it"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "just as soon as they get home, he has everything set up for a  
romantic dinner for the two of them".

The ride home only took a few minutes and soon Derek was leading his beautiful girlfriend inside their home, once they stepped into the dining room  
she said, "ohhhh Derek". He dropped to one knee and said, "Penelope Garcia, I love you more than anything on this earth, will you do me the honor of  
marrying me"?, he opened the box and tears streamed down her face as the ring sparkled in the light.

Derek looked up at her and gave her his Derek Morgan smile and she wiped away the tears and said, "yes Derek, yes", he slid the ring on her finger  
and then stood up and kissed her gently on the lips. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl", she rested her forehead against his and  
said, "I love you to hotstuff".

He pulled out her chair and said, "I hope you're hungry because we have all of your favorites", she said, "oh my gosh really"?, he took the cover off  
the food and she clapped her hands and laughed when she saw all of her favorite foods on her plate. Derek sat down across from her and said, "and  
for dessert I have chocolate cheesecake".

Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "you are gonna spoil me handsome", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "get use  
to it baby girl because you are going to be treated like the princess you are". Derek leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers and  
he couldn't help but smile knowing that Penelope was soon going to be his wife.


	39. Chapter 39

The Lottery-Ch 39

The next few months flew by as Derek and Penelope were busy making wedding plans, Derek knew that Penelope had always had her heart set on a big wedding and he wanted everything to be perfect for her and he wanted her to have whatever she wanted. Penelope was very superstitious especially where their wedding was concerned so the night before her wedding JJ, Emily, Fran and the girls stayed with her while Derek, Hotch, Reid, Henry and Dave stayed at Hotch and Emilys house.

Derek didn't really sleep much because all he could think about was Penelope and how much he missed her, the night before was the first night they had spent apart since the day he met her and he was having baby girl withdrawls. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes and said, "only a few more hours and baby girl and I will be married.

Penelope woke up with a huge smile on her face, she slid her hand down and rubbed her now 7 month baby bump and said, "good morning sweet pea", she couldn't help but laugh when the baby kicked against her hand. She said, "you are going to be a soccer star with moves like that". She raised up on the side of her bed and rubbed her back as she stood up.

She walked across the room and felt pains going across the bottom of her back but she shrugged it off for laying wrong the night before, she looked over at her wedding dress that was hanging on the back of her door and said, "soon my love soon". She then turned when she heard a knock on the bedroom door.

She rubbed her stomach and said, "come in", the door opened to reveal all of the ladies and Fran was carrying a tray with tea, toast and fresh fruit on it. Penelope said, "I'm to nervous to eat anything Fran", JJ said, "trust me Garcie you are gonna want put something on your stomach", she walked over and sat down on the bed and said, "maybe you're right Jayje".

Fran sat the tray on the bed beside her and said, "how did you sleep lastnight honey"?, she said, "pretty good actually", Emily said, "the night before I married Aaron I couldn't sleep a wink". Fran said, "I was the same way, all I could think about was James, wondering where he was and what he was doing".

JJ said, "I was so nervous that I went to the church without my shoes, do you remember that Garcie"?, she laughed and said, "I sure do Jayje, you were hilarious to watch". JJ sat down on the bed beside her and said, "geeee thanks alot", Penelope laid her head down on JJ's shoulder and said, "I was only teasing sunshine".

Derek walked into the living room and smiled as he saw Reid feeding Henry, he walked over and kissed Henry on the top of the head and said, "good morning little man". The baby looked up and when the bottle fell out of his mouth he cackled out at Derek, Reid said, "he really likes you Derek",  
Derek grinned and said, "he is gonna be a heartbreaker when he gets older", Reid nodded his head and said, "he takes that after his momma".

Hotch smiled as he came through the house carrying Jack, he looked at Derek and said, "hiiiii Dewek", Derek grinned and said, "hi little man, how are you this morning"?, he laughed and said, "me good, me good". Derek laughed as he reached over and started tickling Jack, he squirmed in Hotchs arms and squealed as Derek tickled him.

After Penelope ate her breakfast Emily said, "do you want for us to do your hair and makeup here or at the church"?, she smiled and said, "probably at the church because with my luck if we do it here something will happen and hair will fall down and my makeup will smear". JJ said, "well then the church it is".

The girls looked at Penelope and JJ said, "we're going to go get dressed and then we will head over to the church and start getting you ready okay Garcie"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds like a plan, I'll just sit here and finish my tea before I put my clothes on". The girls nodded their heads and smiled as they walked out of the room.

After the door was closed Penelope grabbed her stomach as a pain shot from her back all the way around to her stomach, she rubbbed her stomach and said, "easy little one, take it easy on momma this morning". She then picked up her cup and finished her cup of tea before putting on a pair of jogging pants and a lose top.

She walked downstairs and smiled as she saw everybody was ready to head out, she grabbed her bag and said, "alright ladies let's get this show on the road", they all laughed as they headed out the door. Derek smiled as Hotch said, "are you ready Morgan"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm more than ready".

He walked out the door and Dave said, "uhhhhh Morgan"?, he turned around and said, "yeah", Dave said ,"you might want to put some shoes on first", he looked down at his feet and said, "damn it" as he ran up the stairs. As he topped the stairs all that he heard was laughter coming from the three men downstairs.


	40. Chapter 40

The Lottery-Ch 40

Penelope was all smiles as JJ and Emily helped her on with her dress, Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhh Penelope you look so beautiful", she said, "are you sure that I don't look like a beached whale"?, she laughed as she hugged her future daughter in law and said, "no honey you don't look like a beached whale, you are 7 months pregnant with my first grandbaby and you are beautiful".

She smiled and said, "thank you Fran", she winked at Penelope and said, "anytime honey and now since you have your dress on I have something that I would like you to wear today". Fran handed her a beautiful necklace and said, "I wore this when I married my James and my momma wore it when she married my daddy and I would be honored if you would wear it today".

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhh it's beautiful but are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "this will be your something old", Desiree and Sarah smiled as they handed her a special bouquet of flowers and said, "this is your something new", she smiled and said, "ohhhhh girls these flowers are all my favorites".

Sarah grinned and said, "do you like them"?, she hugged the girls and said, "I love them, thank you", Emily smiled and said, "and I would be honored if you would wear this bracelet, it can be your something borrowed". Penelope smiled as Emily put the bracelet on her arm, she said, "ohhhh Em it's beatiful".

Emily grinned and said, "I wore it when I married Aaron and it has brought us good luck sooooooo we want to pass on the good luck to you", she hugged Emily and said, "thank you, I love it". JJ smiled and said, "and these are my sisters earrings", she put them in Penelopes ears and she said, "ohhhh Jayje are you sure"?, she hugged her best friend and said, "more than sure honey, more than sure and this is your something blue".

Fran smiled and said, "now we have all of that taken care of we need to get your hair and makeup done because in less than half an hour you are suppose to be marching up that aisle". She sat down and sighed happily as Sarah started working on her hair and Desiree started working on her makeup and she knew that in a few minutes she would be with her hotstuff again.

Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "how are you doing Morgan"? he took a deep breath and said, "I'm so nervous", Hotch said, "it is totally normal to be nervous on your wedding day". Reid said, "nerves are totally normal", Derek took another breath as he looked around the church and all the happy smiling faces of his family and friends.

Dave said, "I'm going to head on back, I have me a bride to escort", he took a deep breath and said, "can you please tell her I love her"?, he grinned and said, "I sure will". Derek looked at Reid and grinned as Dave headed to the back of the church to get Penelope, the girls had just finished with Penelopes hair and makeup when there was a knock at the door.

Fran walked over and opened the door and smiled and said, "come in handsome", he stepped inside and gently kissed her on the lips and said, "how are you doing ladies"?, Penelope said, "good, nervous but good". He laughed and said, "if it makes you feel any better Derek started to the church without his shoes", everybody laughed.

He walked over and hugged Penelope and said, "Derek wanted me to tell you that he loves you", she smiled and said, "awwwww thanks Dave", he smiled and said, "are you about ready to get married"?, she nodded her head and said, "lead the way Dave, lead the way". The girls all hugged Penelope before heading toward the door.

JJ and Emily smiled and said, "we'll meet you out at the doors", she smiled as her friends walked out the door, she then looked at Dave and said, "I love Derek so much Dave". He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I know honey and just know that he loves you just as much as you love him", she took a deep breath as he put the veil over her face.

They walked out to where JJ and Emily were and then the cue was given for the music to start, Derek looked around and smiled as he saw JJ making her way up to the front of the church. Reid winked at her and she couldn't help but wink back as she took her place on the brides side, Emily then started making her way up toward the front with Aarons eyes practically glued on his beautiful bride.

Dave and Penelope made their way to the door and stopped, he looked at her and said, "are you ready"?, she smiled and said, "I'm ready Dave", he then took a deep breath and they started their walk up the aisle toward Derek.


	41. Chapter 41

The Lottery-Ch 41

Derek felt his heart beating faster as he watched his baby girl walking closer and closer, he looked at her and mouthed the words, "I love you", she smiled and mouthed the words, "I love you to". When Penelope and Dave made it to the front of the church he smiled and put her hand in Dereks before taking his seat beside Fran.

The minister smiled and said, "Derek and Penelope want to thank you all for being here with them today to join in the celebration of them being joined in holy matrimony". He smiled as he asked for the rings, JJ and Reid handed the rings forward to the minister, he looked around the church and said,  
"who gives this woman to this man"?, Dave stood up and said, "I do sir".

The minister smiled and said, "I understand that you two have written your own vows is this correct"?, they looked at each other and then at him and in unison said, "yes sir". The minister handed Derek the ring and said, "slide this on her finger and recite your vows to her", he nervously took the ring into his hand and slid it on her finger.

Penelope was hit with another pain in her back as Derek opened his mouth to start his vows, she gently squeezed his hand and took a couple of deep breaths as the pain subsided. Derek smiled lovingly at her and said, "Penelope, you are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't wait to spend the res of my life with you".

She was hit with a pain that went around to her stomach, she inwardly groaned, Derek grinned and said, "I have no trouble promising to love, honor and protect you as long as there is a breath in me". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "you are the love of my life, my guiding light and the other part of my heart".

The minister smiled at Penelope and said, "slide the ring on his finger and recite your vows to him", she took the ring in her fingers and slid it on his ring finger and was hit with a pain that drew her double. Derek said, "baby girl what's wrong"?, she said, "I've been having pains since I woke up this morning".

Fran walked over and said, "pain, what kind of pain honey"?, she said, "they are sometimes in my back and then sometimes the go all the way around to my stomach". JJ said, "Garcie, you're in labor", she shook her head and said, "I still have 8 weeks, I still have 8 weeks", Derek said, "sweetness the baby doesn't want to wait".

Dave said, "come on let's get you to the car, we need to get you to the hospital", she held up her hands and said, "no, I'm not leaving before this ceremony is over". Derek said, "baby girl", she said, "please Derek, I'm alright" and then another pain hit her and Fran said, "just take deep breaths sweetie".

After the contration ended the minister said, "are you sure you wouldn't like to finish this another day"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm sure",  
she then looked at Derek and said, "Derek Morgan, you are an amazing man, you are kind, sweet, caring and have the most loving heart I have ever seen in my life".

Derek wrapped his arm around her as her legs went wobbily, she said, "I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together". The minister smiled and said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined in holy matrimony,  
let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

She grabbed her stomach and moaned in pain as warm liquid gushed down her legs and covered the floor, Penelope said, "ohhhhhh my water just broke", the minister said, "by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife". Derek raised her veil and pressed his lips against hers.

When the pulled apart the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", Penelope was hit with another contraction. Dave said, "come on honey let's get you to the hospital", the minister said, "please join us in the dining area for the reception".

Derek picked Penelope up and carried her from the church with the family right behind them


	42. Chapter 42

The Lottery-Ch 42

A few minutes later Derek carried her into the hospital and were immediately met by her OB, she looked at Penelope and said, "are you ready to meet your baby"?, she nodded her head yes as she was hit with another contraction. The doctor said, "let's get her moved into delivery and get her wedding dress off so that we can bring baby Morgan into the world".

When Penelope was changed and ready Derek was allowed into the delivery room, he ran over to her bedside and kissed her gently on the lips and said,  
"how you doing sweetness"?, she said, "nervous, scared, happy you can take your pick". He laughed and said, "I feel the same way but in a few minutes our little one will be here in our arms".

Penelope squeezed his hands and said, "I can hardly wait", the doctor looked at Penelope and said, "you are fully dialated and ready for delivery Penelope so on the next contraction I need you push and don't stop until I tell you to okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "alright". When the contraction started the doctor said, "push Penelope".

Derek squeezed her hand and said, "you are doing great baby girl", the doctor said, "you can stop pushing", Penelope fell back against the bed and said, "is everything alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "everything is great and after a few more contractions your little one will be here with us".

Penelope looked at the doctor and said, "here comes another one", the doctor said, "I need you to push", Penelope grabbed the bars and pushed and she didn't stop until the doctor said, "you can stop pushing". She fell back again and said, "I love you Derek", he leaned down and kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you to sweetness".

The doctor looked up at Penelope and said, "on the next contraction we will deliver the head, are you ready"?, she nodded her head as another contraction hit her. The doctor said, "push Penelope" Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you're doing great beautiful" and a few seconds later the doctor said,  
"you can stop pushing Penelope".

She looked up and said, "the head is out and you are doing a great job, just another contraction or two and the baby will be here", she looked up at Derek and said, "are you ready to meet our baby"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm ready baby, I'm ready". Penelope raise up as he got hit with a another hard contraction.

The doctor said, "push Penelope" and she pushed until the doctor told her to stop and then seconds later the delivery room was filled with the sounds of their crying baby. Penelope said, "how is the baby"?, the doctor said, "she's fine, she has 10 fingers and 10 toes and a good set of lungs on her definitley".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "her, did you hear that Derek we have a daughter"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I heard sweetness and now I have 2 baby girls to love". She smiled as he pressed his lips against her forehead, she looked at the doctor and smiled when she held the baby up and said, "mommy and daddy here is your little girl".

Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhh look at her baby girl, she's beautiful", the doctor grinned as she handed the baby over to Penelope and said, "here you go momma". Penelope kissed her chubby cheek and said, "hello beautiful, I'm your mommy and I love you", Derek kissed the top of the baby's head and said, "she looks a lot like you baby girl".

The doctor was getting ready to start stitching Penelope up and when she looked under the sheet she said, "this can't be happening", Penelope said,  
"what's wrong doctor"?, the doctor opened her mouth to tell her and Penelope said, "Derek take the baby, take the baby". He took the baby and said,  
"what's wrong baby girl"?, she looked up at him and said, "I'm having another contraction.

The nurse ran over and took the baby and said, "do you have a name for her"?, they looked at each other and Penelope said, "Rebecca Francine Morgan" and Derek gripped her hand as the doctor said, "pushhhhhhh Penelope". 


	43. Chapter 43

The Lottery-Ch 43

The second baby didn't want to wait and a few pushes later baby boy Morgan made his appearance, Derek smiled when the doctor said, "congratulations you have a healthy son". Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "twins sweetness, twins", she grinned and said, "how is it possible that we missed the other baby"?, the doctor said, "sometimes the smaller baby hides behind the bigger baby and that's what happened in this case"

Penelope and Derek got to hold him for a few minutes before the doctor said, "we need to take him for a few minutes and get him cleaned, weighed and measured and then we will give him back to you". Penelope kissed the top of the babies head and said, "momma and daddy love you", she then gently handed the baby to the nurse.

The nurse smiled and said, "does this handsome little guy have a name"?, Derek smiled as he glanced down at Penelope and said, "Robert James Morgan is his name". Penelope smiled and nodded her head and said. "

Derek kissed her gently on the lips and when they pulled apart the doctor said, "we are getting ready to move her to her to room 220", Derek smiled and said, "I'll go tell everybody how you and the baby are doing and we will see you in a few minutes baby girl". She winked at him and said, "I love you".

He smiled and said, "I love you to sweetness", he then headed out the door with is cell phone in hand to show them the pictures he took of Penelope and the baby. Fran looked up and saw her son walking toward them with a smile on his face and said, "wellllll, how are they"?, he grinned and said, "both of my baby girls are doing great".

Fran hugged him and said, "congratulations baby boy", he smiled and said, "would you like to see a picture of your grandaughter"?, she laughed and said, "of course I would". Derek handed her his cell and everybody gathered around and smiled as they started looking at the pictures of mother and daughter.

Derek took a deep breath and said, "they are moving Penelope to her to room 220 and we can see them all in a few minutes", JJ hugged him and said, "congratulations Derek they're beautiful". Reid smiled and said, "I bet Penelope is exhausted"?, he nodded his head and said, "she is but I've never seen her happier".

A nurse walked over and said, "Mr. Morgan you wife and babies are in their room", he smiled and said, "thank you", he sighed happily and said, "are you all ready to go up and see my girls"?, everybody smiled as they followed Derek toward the elevator. When they walked into Penelopes room they couldn't help but smile when they saw Penelope kissing the babies on the forehead and talking to them.

Penelope looked up and said, "who wants to hold the babies first"?, Fran grinned and said, "I get dibs first", Penelope laughed as she handed the baby girl to her. Fran smiled as she looked down at the little girl and said, "ohhhhh Penelope she's beautiful", Derek said, "I think she looks like Penelope what do you think momma"?, Fran said, "she does but I can see a little of her daddy in her to".

Derek looked at JJ and said, "would you like to hold Robert"?, she nodded her head and said, "I would love to", Derek gently put the baby in her arms and smiled as she kissed his chubby cheek. Reid said, "awwwww look how adorable", everybody stepped up to see the baby cuddle against JJ, she laughed and said, "he is so sweet".

Reid said, "have you picked out a name for her yet"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "we have", she looked up and said, "everybody we want to introduce you to Rebecca Francine Morgan". Fran looked up at her and said, "I'm honored", Derek said, "we couldn't think of a better middle name for our little angel".

Derek smiled and said, "and this is Robert James Morgan", Fran wiped her eyes and said, "ohhhhh baby boy he would have been so proud", Derek kissed his mom on the forehead and said, "I know momma, I know". Penelope smiled and said, "the second baby was a surprise, the doctor said that the smaller baby sometimes hides behind the bigger baby and that's what happened with Becky and Bobby".

Penelope looked up at JJ and Emily and said, "how are Henry and Jack"?, JJ smiled and said, "Henry is sleeping", she turned the carrier around so that Penelope could see him. Emily said, "Jack has conked out to", she pointed to the couch where he was sleeping with his head on the chair arm, Penelope said, "it looks like we've all had a long day".

Derek sat down on the bed beside his wife and kissed her temple as they watched Rebecca being passed around to all her family, he looked at her and said, "baby you must be exhausted, maybe you should take a nap"?, she yawned and said, "I might just take you up on that handsome", she laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes and it didn't take long before she was sound asleep.

The family sat around talking and playing with the baby for over an hour before everybody decided to head back to what was left of the reception, Fran hugged her son as she handed him the baby and said, "congratulations son you have two beautiful baby girls now". He kissed Fran on the cheek and said,  
"no I have 5", she playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "we're going to go so that you can get some rest but if you need anything at all please call".

He smiled and said, "I will momma, I will", he then watched as the rest of his family and friends headed out the door, he then sat down in the chair across from his beautiful wife and smiled down at his daughter and said, "momma is tired right now but that will give you and daddy some alone time now won't it"?, the baby started squirming around in his lap.

He looked up at Penelope and couldn't help but smile knowing that he now had everything he could ever want, he then cuddled the baby closer to his chest and smiled as she drifted off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "sleep well baby girls and little manI love you all", he sat there with a huge smile on his face as he glanced back and forth from Penelope to Rebecca to Robert.

One more chapter left to go


	44. Chapter 44

The Lottery-Ch 44

The Epilogue- 15 Years Later

Derek laughed as he watched his 15 year old daughter Rebecca chasing her 9 year old brother Jamie, he said, "look out Jamie she's gonna catch you", he squealed out, "no way dad". Penelope walked into the room and toddling along right behind her was their 5 year old twins Amy and Andy, Andy hung to Penelope while Amy ran over and wrapped her arms around Dereks legs.

Penelope smiled as she walked over and said, "can you believe that we've been married 15 years today"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it seems like only yesterday doesn't it". They looked up to see 17 year old Jack Hotchner coming into the room followed closely by 15 year old Henry Reid, they walked over and the twins latched on to them.

Derek said, "it looks like you two have some fans today", they laughed as they carried the twins outside in the back yard, Emily came into the room rubbing her very pregnant stomach and said, "I can't believe that your baby is 15 today Penelope". She blew out a breath and said, "yeah me either Em, me either".

Robert ran into the room and said, "are Jack and Henry here yet"?, Derek nodded his head and pointed to the back yard, he grinned and said, "thanks dad". Derek laughed and said, "anytime baby boy", Penelope walked over and said, "awwwww handsome, our babies aren't babies anymore", he kissed the top of her head and said, "they'll always be our babies.

Hotch came into the room carrying their 5 year old daughter Daphne while their 11 year old son Scott runs out into the back yard to play with Jack and Henry. Hotch grinned when Daphne squealed, "unca Dewek, unca Dewek", he reached for the little girl and said, "and how are you princess"?, she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Derek laughed and said, "happy anniversary baby girl", she kissed his lips and said, "happy anniversary to you to my love", she leaned in and said,  
tonight you are gonna get your present but it is going to be after the kids are asleep". He winked at her and said, "I'm going to hold you to that my beautiful wife".

Reid ran into the room chasing his 3 year old daughter Annabelle, she ran over to Penelope and said, "uppie uppie", Penelope picked her up and hugged her tight. Reid kissed her on the cheek and said, "be good for aunt Penelope okay"?, she laid her head down on Penelopes shoulder and said, "otay daddy".

JJ came into the room and said, "sorry it took me so long but Lisa lost her Ipod in the car and was flipping out about it", Lisa was their 13 year old daughter. She walked into the room and said, "auntie P where's Becky"?, she opened her mouth to tell her and Rebecca came into the room and said, "hey Lisa I was wondering where you were".

JJ hugged Rebecca and said, "happy birthday sweetie", she grinned and said, "thanks aunt JJ", Derek looked up and said, "where's momma and Dave"?,  
Emily laughed and said, "they were outside making out like teenagers in the front seat of their car, you could never tell that they had been married for 14 years".

Hotch laughed and said, "they remind me a lot of you and Penelope", Derek laughed and said, "hey we are not that bad", Fran walked into the room fixing her dress and said, "sorry we're a little late but", Derek grinned and said, "it's alright momma we understand but you aren't late, the party is just getting started".

JJ walked over and hugged Derek and Penelope and said, "happy anniversary guys", she handed them a card and said, "Spence and I were talking and we want to watch the kids for a weekend so that you two can get away to celebrate your anniversary without little ears hearing you". Derek hugged her and swung her around and said, "I love you JJ", she laughed and said, "I love you to".

Emily handed Derek and Penelope a card and said, "Aaron and I were thinking along the same lines as JJ and Spencer but we want to take them with us in a couple of weeks when we take the kids to the lake for the weekend, if that's alright I mean"?, Derek said, "of course they love going with you to the lake".  
Fran smiled and said, "Dave and I have a surprise for you to", Penelope said, "Fran you don't have to get us anything", she said, "ohhhh trust me Penelope you are gonna love this". Penelope said, "what did you do"?, Fran said, "why don't you go into the pool house and look", Penelope and Derek intertwined their fingers and when she saw what was in the back yard pool house she squealed happily.

She ran over and said, "oh my god how did you know that we had been wanting one of these"?, Dave said, "do you like it"?, she said, "we love it, I was going to get Derek to go shopping with me to get one". Before them in the middle of the room was the bed that they had been wanting, Fran looked at the happy couple and said, "Dave and I wanted to get you something that you wanted and of course if goes without saying that the kids can come visit us anytime they want", Derek and Penelope nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek sighed happily as he pulled a box out of his pocket and said, "I was going to give this to you later buttttt", she bit down on her bottom lip as she opened the box. She pulled out a beautiful pearl necklace and said, "it has 15 pearls on it and I want to add a pearl for every year", she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips and said, "ohhhh handsome, I love it".

She said, "well you will be getting a surprise later buttttttt I have you something to my love", she reached in the on top of the cabinet where they kept the towels and handed him an envelope. He opened it and said, "oh my god really"?, she laughed and said, "do you like them"?, he kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "like them, honey I love them".

Fran said, "what is it baby boy"?, he turned them around and said, "season tickets to every game for my favorite ball team", he then wrapped his arms back around Penelope and kissed her lips again. When they pulled apart he said, "I have the best wife in the world", she laughed and said, "awwwww handsome, you're just saying that because it's true", Fran and Dave laughed.

Penelope kissed Derek on the lips and said, "we better get in and get ready for Beckys cake and gifts", Derek smiled and said, "lead the way my sexy goddess". She laughed as she walked toward the house, Derek inwardly growled as he watched his wifes ass sway back and forth as she crossed their yard.

Penelope walked back into the room and said, "alright everybody it's time for the cake and presents", Becky smiled as she made her way to the dining room. Penelope started handing her packages and by the time all of her packages were opened she had gotten money, gift cards, a new cell phone and she got the one thing she had been wanting and that was a new dresser but not just any dresser she wanted one just like her grandma Fran had so Derek started working on it back in September so that he would be able to have it ready for her birthday.

Robert smiled as he opened his gifts, he had gotten the baseball mit and basketball set that he had wanted, he looked up at Reid and said, "thanks for the mit uncle Spence". Reid grinned and said, "anytime kiddo, maybe you and me can play sometime"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'd love that", Reid beamed as Robert hugged him.

Derek laughed and said, "your mom and I got you something else for your birthday", he said, "what is it"?, Derek said, "it's in the back yard", Robert ran into the back yard and said, "OH MY GOD". Everybody walked to the door and watched as he climbed on the bike he had mentioned that he wanted, he said, "I love it, I love it, thank you".

Penelope laughed and said, "you're welcome honey but you have to be careful", he smiled and said, "don't worry momma I will", they watched as Robert and the older boys took turns riding the bike. Peneope sighed happily and said, "well the gifts were a big hit", Derek took a deep breath and said, "that they were, that they were".  
By the end of the evening everybody was smiling as they made their way toward the living room for the traditional movie and of course Rebecca chose an oldie but a goodie her favorite movie the one of her first birthday. Everybody laughed as they watched her smack her cake with her hands and smear it all over Dereks face.

Robert laughed and said, "this gets better every year", Derek said, "oh it does does it"?, he flopped onto his back and said, "I can't help it dad,  
that was funny". Derek looked at Penelope and she said, "he's got a point handsome", Derek laughed and said, "yeah it was pretty funny wasn't it",  
Robery nodded his head yes

She looked up at him and smiled and Penelope could't help but smile when she saw Derek wrap his arms around Beckys shoulder and kiss the top of her head and say, "I love you princess". Becky grinned and said, "I love you to daddy", as she looked around the room Penelope knew that everything good that had happened in her life was all because of a 2 dollar lottery ticket.

She had a loving husband, amazing kids, wonderful nieces and nephews, great sisters and brothers in JJ, Em, Sarah and Desi, Hotch and Reid, Dave had settled into grandpa mode and he couldn't have been happier about it and last but not least was her amazing mother in law Fran. The party lasted long into the night with everybody laughing, talking and having a great time.

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "what was the smartest thing you ever did Penelope"?, she looked around the room and laughed and said, "playing the lottery definitely", the room quickly filled with laughter as the friends continued enjoying the parties


End file.
